EN LA PASION DE LA NOCHE -ADAPTACION-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: BELLA ES UNA JOVEN VIUDA QUE FORMA PARTE DE UN GRUPO DE MUJERES VIUDAS QUIENES HACEN UN PACTO PARA CONSEGUIR UN AMANTE EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ELLA TODABIA AMA A SU MARIDO MUERTO PERO SE PROPONE A BUSCAR UNO Y AHI ES DONDE APARECE EDWARD AMIGO DE SU DIFUNTO ESPOSO Y LAS COSAS SE SALEN DE SU CONTROL
1. Chapter 1

Londres, marzo de 1813

—¿Que en qué ocupé mi tiempo durante el invierno? —dijo lady Hale con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules mientras se dirigía a lasdemás damas de la habitación—. En algo muy agradable, se lo amante.

Un grito ahogado, seguido de un silencio sepulcral, se apoderó de la habitación. La primera reunión de la temporada del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes se vio así interrumpida ante semejante comentario. Angela Weber, anfitriona de la reunión y presidenta del Fondo, vertió el té que estaba sirviendo y sus pómulos prominentes adquirieron un rosado tono de horror. Colocó rápidamente y con decisión la tetera en la bandeja y se cubrió la boca con la mano. A ladyPlatt, una atractiva pelirroja ya entrada en la treintena, los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas y ni se molestó siquiera en esconder el gesto de asombro de sus labios boquiabiertos. Apretó con tal fuerza las tenacillas de plata que el terrón de azúcar que estas asían se deshizo en pedazos. La duquesa de Brandon, una mujer bien parecida de edad indeterminada y brillantes cabellos Oscuro, gentileza de la naturaleza (o quizá no), se mordió el labio inferior intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír. Isabella Swan (Bella para los amigos), la más joven de la reunión (veintinueve años), tan solo se la quedó mirando fijamente. Tan estupefacta había quedado por el anuncio de lady Hale que hasta una pluma podría haberle hecho perder el equilibrio. No era el tipo de temas sobre los que se charlaba animadamente a la hora del té. Ni, en el caso de Bella, en cualquier otro momento. Y por supuesto no era un comentario que se esperara de un grupo de viudas respetables que dirigían una organización de miembros eran viudas de buena posición económica que semovían en los círculos más altos de la sociedad; círculos en los que todas ellas, o casi todas, eran consideradas modelos de dignidad y decoro. Antes de disponerse a comenzar a planificar los bailes benéficos del año venidero, su primera reunión había comenzado con una animada conversación para ponerse al día de las últimas noticias y chismes. Habían hablado de las reuniones sociales y familiares, de las fiestas durante las vacaciones y de las cacerías, de los hijos y los amigos en común. Pero no de Hale, una bella mujer de cerca de treinta años de edad con un halo de tirabuzones color dorado, puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, no me miren así. Cualquiera diría que he cometido un crimen,por el amor de Dios. No es ningún crimen tener un amante.

Bella fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión.

—Por supuesto que no, Rosalie. Simplemente nos ha sorprendido,eso es todo.

—Es un asunto privado —susurró tímidamente Angela mientras limpiaba el té derramado—. No deberíamos hablar de tales cosas.

—¿Entre amigas? —Rosalie frunció el ceño y el brillo de sus ojos se tornó en decepción—. No se trata de algo que quiero que sea objeto de comentarios en la ciudad, por supuesto, pero pensaba que al menos podría compartir mi felicidad con todas ustedes. Ardía en deseos de contárselo.

Bella sintió lástima por su amiga. Le tendió la mano a Rosalie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Entonces debe contárnoslo todo acerca de él. Debe de ser un caballero muy especial para que esté dispuesta a renunciar a su independencia. Rosalie frunció el ceño.—¿Mi independencia?

¿De qué está hablando, querida?

—¿Acaso no decidimos —dijo Bella— que la independencia financiera de que gozábamos como viudas era algo muy preciado que debíamos valorar? ¿Y que ninguna de nosotras (y mucho menos usted, Rosalie) deseaba renunciar a tener el control de nuestro dinero por casarnos con otro hombre? Pero, por supuesto, supongo que eso deja de importar cuando una está enamorada.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de un marido? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿O de estar enamorada?

—¡Oh! —dijo Bella—. Pensaba…

—Solo porque lleve a un hombre a mi cama no significa que vaya a casarme con él. O que esté enamorada.

Angela dejó escapar un gemido y sus elegantes facciones se tensaron hasta convertirse en una máscara de inquieta desazón.

—Rosalie, por favor—.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la turbación de Angela. Como viuda de un prominente obispo, Angela Weber era un ejemplo de casto decoro. La mera mención de las palabras «hombre» y «cama» en una misma oración le mortificaba más allá de lo imaginable. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

—No sea tan mojigata, Angela. Las mujeres tienen amantes de vez en cuando.

—Otras mujeres —dijo Angela—. No nosotras.

Bella pensó lo mismo mientras observaba a las demás mujeres confortablemente sentadas alrededor de la mesa de té en el elegante salón de Angela. Todas ellas eran respetadas y admiradas, y gozaban de una reputación intachable. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la duquesa, que se percató de que la estaba mirando. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y apartó la duquesa se aclaró la voz.

—Algunas de nosotras, sí —dijo.

A Angela se le escapó un pequeño chillido de angustia.

—Lo lamento, Alice. No pretendía…

—No me considera una de «nosotras». Lo entiendo perfectamente, querida.

—Oh, no. No era eso lo que quería decir. Por supuesto que la considero una de nosotras. Tan solo… lo había olvidado.

La conversación de Rosalie me ha puesto nerviosa. No pretendía duquesa de Brandon era la única dama del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes que no era del todo respetable. Bella sabía, al igual que toda la alta sociedad, que Alice Brandon había nacido Alice Thomas ,hija de un humilde herrero. Sin embargo, solo su nombre y sus circunstancias eran humildes y ella estaba resuelta a que todo eso cambiara. Su increíble belleza la había llevado muy lejos, hasta llegar a contar con una serie de protectores entre los que se incluían miembros de las más altas esferas de la aristocracia, incluido, según se rumoreaba, el mismísimo príncipe de Gales. Su último y más querido protector, el duque de Brandon, la había amado de verdad. Cuando su mujer murió, contrajo esponsales con Alice, para escándalo de la sociedad. Si el duque de Devonshire podía casarse con su amante de toda la vida tras la muerte de la duquesa, Brandon también podía hacer lo mismo. O al menos eso era lo que Alice le había dicho una vez a Bella. Brandon había fallecido, pero Alice todavía conservaba el título y su correspondiente fortuna. Era aceptada a regañadientes en las reuniones y celebraciones de la alta sociedad, pero algunas puertas, así como la corte, siempre permanecerían cerradas para Angela Weber ideó la creación del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes el año anterior, año en que los campos de batalla de la guerra de la Independencia española habían dejado a tantas viudas en la miseria, había mostrado una actitud muy abierta al invitar a la acaudalada duquesa viuda a que formara parte de la organización. Bella y las demás habían acogido afectuosamente a Alice, no solo por su inmensa fortuna, sino porque le tenían mucho cariño. Todas adoraban su inteligencia y amabilidad, y su sofisticación fascinaba a Bella.

—No se preocupe, Angela —dijo la duquesa—. No me ha ofendido.

—Angela tiene razón, no obstante —dijo lady Platt mientras recogía en un plato los pedacitos del terrón de azúcar—. Tener amantes no es el tipo de menesteres a los que nos dedicamos. Al menos yo no lo pienso así. —Alzó la vista—. ¿No es verdad?

Angela asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia. Bella hizo lo mismo. Con toda sinceridad, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener un amante. Una vez hubo logrado reponerse del dolor paralizante de la muerte de Jacob hacía dos años, se había acostumbrado a una viudez razonablemente satisfecha. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de otro matrimonio, y nunca lo haría. Y no era solo por la independencia de la que ella y sus amigas disfrutaban. Jacob había sido el gran amor de su vida. Jamás podría ser reemplazado, ni en su corazón ni en su vida, por lo que nunca se plantearía tener un segundo marido. Para Bella era importante conservar su apellido como símbolo de todo lo que Jacob significaba para ella. Pero ¿un amante? Lo cierto era que jamás se había imaginado compartiendo su cama con otro hombre.

—Tenemos una reputación por la que velar —dijo Angela—. Y también la del Fondo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Angela, nadie más aparte de ustedes cuatro tienen por qué saber de mi pequeña indiscreción. No es alguien que vaya a aparecer por alguno de nuestros bailes.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la duquesa.

El rostro de Rosalie se suavizó y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Era el hijo de uno de los invitados a la fiesta celebrada en Dumfries. Un joven muy apuesto de cabellos negros y una voz impregnada de poderosas vocales y un cierto deje en la pronunciación de las erres. En el mismo instante en que fijé mis ojos en él ya estaba perdida. No, Bella. No me enamoré. Fue pura… lujuria.

Angela respiró profundamente.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Hacía años que no me sentía tan viva —dijo Rosalie—, desde los primeros días de mi matrimonio con Hale. Aquel joven fue como un tónico para mí. —Dejó escapar una risita—. Ese muchacho era un semental. Lo que hacía con sus manos, su lengua y su…, amigas mías, era verdaderamente pecaminoso. En mi vida había tenido unos clímax tan intensos.

¿Su lengua?¿Clímax? Bella sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. De repente, se sintió tan mojigata como Angela. Jamás había oído a nadie hablar tan abiertamente de los detalles íntimos de sus relaciones sexuales. Le avergonzaba, pero al mismo tiempo también despertaba su interés. Su experiencia con Jacob, el hombre al que había amado más que a su vida, no se parecía en nada a lo que Rosalie parecía insinuar.

—Ya casi había olvidado —prosiguió Rosalie— lo que era sentirse amada, físicamente amada, por un hombre. Y les digo, queridas, que no deberíamos olvidarlo. Sí, todas hemos decidido que no permitiríamos que nuestra familia o amistades nos agobiaran para contraer matrimonio de nuevo. Ninguna de nosotras quiere sacrificar su libertad financiera. Pero¿acaso eso significa que tengamos que sacrificar todo lo demás?¿Debemos renunciar al placer físico durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Pero nuestras reputaciones —dijo Angela— son nuestras posesiones más preciadas y jamás deberían ser sacrificadas.

Rosalie alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Eso era cierto cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando nuestra virtud era un requisito para poder contraer matrimonio. Pero somos viudas, no vírgenes. Las aspiraciones no son las mismas. Y además hay una cosa llamada discreción. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que ningún invitado de la reunión social que tuvo lugar en Dumfries se enteró de lo mío con Emmet. Fuimos extremadamente cuidadosos para mantener nuestra aventura en privado. Aunque supongo que es posible que algunos de los invitados se preguntaran el porqué de ese brío en mi paso, del resplandor que parecía irradiar. Me sentía como si mi interior se hubiera prendido de vida.

—Está radiante, querida —dijo la duquesa y a continuación se echó areír. Las demás se unieron a ella. Incluso Angela reprimió una risita nerviosa. Era cierto. Bella jamás había visto a Rosalie tan resplandeciente. Sus ojos, su piel, incluso sus cabellos, parecían brillar de felicidad. ¿De veras una aventura amorosa había hecho todo aquello,había provocado tal cambio en ella?

—Gracias, Alice —dijo Rosalie volviendo a sonreír—. Yo también me siento radiante. Joven. Viva. Fue algo tan maravilloso que quería compartirlo con todas ustedes, mis buenas amigas, y alentarlas para que hicieran lo mismo.

—¡Qué! —exclamó lady Platt. La risa moduló su voz—. ¿Quiere que todas nosotras tengamos un amante?

Imposible, pensó Bella. Rosalie no podía estar hablando enserio. ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Por qué no? Estamos hablando de disfrutar de nuestra independencia, de nuestra libertad. —Miró a ladyPlatt—. Y, muy especialmente usted, Esme. Después de todo, fue quien alentó nuestro pequeño acuerdo de permanecer unidas frente a las presiones sociales y familiares para volver a contraer matrimonio. Ninguna de nosotras quería perder la libertad que habíamos logrado como viudas. Sin embargo, no nos hemos permitido ser libres en todos los aspectos —un entusiasmo febril iluminó los ojos de Rosalie mientras hablaba—.Hemos dejado que nos sumieran en el decoro, que nos cubrieran por completo con el manto de la viudez. Puede que nuestros maridos estén muertos, pero nosotras no. Estamos vivas. Nos quedan muchos años por delante, si Dios quiere. ¿Por qué el resto de nuestras vidas debería quedar desprovisto de placer solo porque hemos perdido a nuestros maridos?¿Debemos someternos al yugo de un nuevo matrimonio para poder experimentar el placer sexual de nuevo? ¿O debemos sacrificar el placer sexual por la independencia económica de la que todas gozamos? Yo digo que no. ¡No! Podemos tener ambas cosas. ¡Podemos tenerlo todo!

Nadie respondió a su extraordinario discurso. Bella se preguntó si las demás estarían al igual que ella intrigadas, un tanto excitadas incluso,ante la sugerencia de Rosalie. ¿Realmente podrían disfrutar de ese tipo de libertad?

—Además —prosiguió Rosalie, sonriendo—, les haría mucho bien. Se lo garantizo. ¿No estoy en lo cierto, Alice? Usted sabe de lo que hablo.

La duquesa se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no debería hacer comentario alguno, si me lo permite. —Alcanzó un dulce y cogió un pedacito.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie—. Jacob era un hombre realmente apuesto y no albergo duda alguna de que la trataba muy bien. ¿No lo echa de menos? De esa forma, quiero decir. ¿No echa de menos que un hombre la estreche entre sus brazos por las noches?

Bella echaba de menos a Jacob de todas las maneras posibles. El suyo había sido un matrimonio extraordinariamente feliz, a pesar de estar ya concertado desde que eran niños. Jacob había sido el mejor de los hombres, el mejor de los maridos. Pero después de que sufriera una serie de abortos, él había temido por la salud de Bella y había dejado que sus relaciones sexuales, que siempre habían sido más tiernas y cariñosas que apasionadas, se redujeran a meras copulaciones ocasionales y cautas. La remota o nula posibilidad de tener hijos (Bella estaba segura de que era incapaz de llevar un embarazo a buen término) era una más de las razones por las que nunca se había planteado casarse por segunda vez. La mayoría de los hombres querían un heredero. Jacob también, pero cuando ella no pudo dárselo, la había seguido queriendo igualmente. Nadie puede esperar que tal compasión, tal amor incondicional, se dé dos veces en la vida. Pero ¿un amante? Para ser sincera, no le veía el sentido. A pesar de que había disfrutado de la intimidad física con Jacob (al menos durante la mayor parte de su matrimonio), no era algo que deseara compartir con nadie más, y menos por un mero placer físico. Puesto que no deseaba revelar la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Jacob, Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta a la cuestión de Rosalie. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, tomó un delicado sorbo de té negro y rogó por que Rosalie no le insistiera.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, Angela? —dijo Rosalie desviando felizmente su atención de Bella—. Aunque el obispo era mucho mayor que usted, y de lo más decoroso y recatado, debe de haber sido un viejo verde de lo más fervoroso en la cama, por lo que todas nosotras sabemos.

Angela soltó un grito y su rubor se oscureció hasta alcanzar un peligroso tono púrpura. Aquello era demasiado. La imagen del gran obispo Weber, extraordinario orador, defensor de los oprimidos, retozando en su dormitorio con su joven esposa hizo que a Bella casi le diera un ataque de risa. Las otras damas estaban igual que ella, y la pobre Angela tuvo que soportar varios minutos de risas incontroladas. Por último, tras enjugarse las lágrimas de la risa, Rosalie miró a lady Platt.

—Y usted, Esme. No puede decirme que Platt no le enseñó los placeres del lecho conyugal. Fue un conocido vividor en su juventud. Estoy segura de que echa de menos sus relaciones sexuales con él. Esme respiró profundamente y su semblante se serenó.

—No es que sea de su incumbencia, Rosalie, pero sí lo echo de menos. Lo echo de menos a él. No echo de menos que un hombre dirija mi vida, por supuesto. Pero cuando no hacía que deseara estrangularlo,sentía mucho cariño por él y le confesaré que a menudo echo en falta la intimidad que compartíamos, la calidez. Simplemente jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza… —Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás se lo había planteado ninguna —dijo Rosalie—, a excepción de la sabia Alice. A decir verdad, tampoco yo me lo había planteado. Hasta lo de Dumfries. Y les digo que hemos sido estúpidas por ignorar ese aspecto de nuestras vidas. Podemos mantener nuestra independencia financiera como viudas y aun así sentirnos completas y realizadas como mujeres. Yo soy la prueba de que puede hacerse. Jamás me he sentido mejor en mi vida, y puedo prometerles que no volveré a ser tan rauda a la hora de rechazar las insinuaciones de un caballero. Y, porque son mis amigas y deseo su felicidad tanto como la mía, me veo en la obligación de animarlas a seguir mi ejemplo.

—¿Quiere que todas nosotras tengamos un amante solo porque usted lo ha tenido? — Esme frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la taza de té de la que parecía haberse olvidado. Alcanzó de nuevo las tenacillas de plata para servirse un terrón de azúcar—. ¿Acaso se sentiría mejor por lo que ha hecho si todas hiciéramos lo mismo?

Rosalie alzó orgullosa la barbilla.

—Le aseguro que no tengo sentimiento de culpabilidad que mitigar, ni albergo arrepentimiento alguno, si eso es lo que está sugiriendo. Tan solo las estoy animando a encontrar un amante porque sé que las hará felices. Se sentirán rejuvenecidas, llenas de energía, jóvenes de nuevo. ¿No quieren sentirse deseadas? ¿No desean que un hombre les haga sentirse bellas de nuevo? Sí, por supuesto, todas ustedes son bellísimas mujeres,pero ¿qué bien les hace escucharlo de mi boca? ¿Cuánto más satisfactorioes escuchar cómo se lo susurran al oído mientras las manos de un hombre acarician cada una de las bellísimas partes de su cuerpo?

—¡Rosalie! —dijo Bella, más intrigada que escandalizada—. Es usted incorregible.

—¿Lo soy? ¿O solo estoy diciendo en voz alta lo que todas y cada una de ustedes ha pensado en algún momento? Todas somos amigas y, como amigas, deberíamos ser capaces de hablar abiertamente entre nosotras, incluso acerca de temas tan privados. Para serles sincera, necesitaba contarle a alguien mi aventura. No puedo guardar tal excitación en mi interior. Así que aquí estoy, confesando mi pequeño pecado sin el menor de los remordimientos y con la esperanza de poder repetirlo pronto. Y esperando lo mismo para cada una de ustedes. —Dio una palmada llena de júbilo—. Debemos encontrar amantes para todas nosotras. Incluso para Angela. Especialmente para Angela.

—Jamás podría hacer algo así —dijo Angela, que se entretenía con un infusor mientras limpiaba el pitorro de la tetera—. Jamás.

—No esté tan segura —dijo la duquesa—. Si apareciera el hombre adecuado…

Angela se estremeció de forma manifiesta.

—Jamás.

Mantuvo la vista baja, sin mirar a ninguna de ellas, mientras llenaba la tetera con el agua caliente del recipiente que tenía a su lado.

—Pobre Angela —dijo Rosalie—. Ese estremecimiento habla por sí solo. El viejo obispo no era tan ferviente después de todo, ¿verdad? Las habilidades amatorias de un atractivo joven le harían mucho, pero que mucho bien. Pero veo que aún no está preparada para aflojar las ataduras que la constriñen, ni siquiera por un segundo, así que no la presionaré.¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Bella? ¿Esme?

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos está pidiendo, querida Rosalie?—preguntó Esme—. ¿Que cada uno de nosotras prometa que buscará un amante?

—¡Sí! —Rosalie dio un brinco con entusiasmo y batió las palmas—.¡Un pacto! Un pacto de verdad esta vez. Un pacto secreto, solo entre nosotras cinco.

¿Un pacto secreto? ¿Tener un amante? Aquella idea turbaba y excitaba a Bella a partes iguales. ¿Podría aceptar un pacto así? ¿Quería hacerlo?

—Yo no lo haré —dijo Angela—. No esperen que tome parte de un acuerdo tan indecoroso.

—Sí, querida mía —dijo Rosañie señalándola con el dedo índice—. También usted. Nuestro pacto consistirá en darnos permiso para librarnos de las restricciones de una viudez decorosa, restricciones que nosotras mismas nos hemos impuesto, y vivir realmente como mujeres libres,teniendo el control de todos y cada uno de los aspectos de nuestras vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en la verja de hierro negra del balcón de la segunda planta de su casa. Vio que había luz en la ventana de la sala de estar de Bella, pero dudó antes de subirse a la verja y pasar al otro balcón. Lo había hecho cientos de veces. Se había convertido en una especie de broma recurrente entre Jacob Swan y él. ¿Por qué bajar dos tramos de escaleras, recorrer la distancia entre una puerta principal y la otra y después subir otros dos tramos de escaleras cuando sus salas de estar estaban prácticamente pegadas? Resultaba mucho más sencillo trepar por la verja. Pero no para Bella, por supuesto. Y dado que había llegado a apreciar la compañía de ella tanto como la de Jacob, era Edward quien por lo general saltaba de un balcón a otro. Y seguía haciéndolo, incluso después de que Jacob hubiese fallecido. Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba dubitativo. Había estado fuera varios meses y nada deseaba más que ver el rostro de Bella de nuevo; sin embargo, no se trataba de una visita que esperase con el entusiasmo habitual. Tenía noticias, noticias importantes que darle y, una vez lo hubiera hecho, las cosas cambiarían para siempre entre ellos, así que estaba paralizado. Se apoyó contra la verja y observó el parpadeo de la vela en su ventana. Recordó todas las veces que los tres habían estado en aquella habitación, riéndose de las aventuras amorosas de Edward, charlando hasta el alba sobre arte, música, política o chismes de la alta sociedad, llorando juntos por las dificultades de Bella y Jacob para tener hijos. Y recordó también las veces que, tras la repentina muerte de Jacob, Bella y él se habían aferrado el uno al otro y habían compartido su dolor, y cómo poco a poco ella había logrado con gran valor intentar recuperar su vida. El recuerdo de su difunto amigo seguía ocupando un lugar preponderante entre ellos, pero Edward apreciaba también la amistad de Bella por sí sola. Pero sospechaba que nunca más sería tan estrecha. No después de que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. El ambiente era cada vez más húmedo. Si seguía esperando más, la humedad se le metería en los huesos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle para cerciorarse de que ningún transeúnte lo viera entrando a hurtadillas en la casa de Bella. Echó un vistazo a las ventanas de las casas que había al otro lado de la calle en busca de ojos escrutadores tras las cortinas. Jamás había visto ninguno, pero no le sorprendería saber que sus idas y venidas a la vivienda de los Swan no habían pasado inadvertidas a lo largo de los años. Colocó un pie en el travesaño inferior de la verja para tomar impulso y saltó al balcón contiguo con cuidado de no lastimarse con las puntas de los barrotes verticales. La vio al instante. Bella estaba sentada en el sillón donde solía sentarse, junto al fuego, envuelta en un chal con estampado de cachemir. Tenía un libro en la mano pero no lo estaba leyendo. No lo había sentido acercarse, pues no se había movido. Llevaba sus brillantes cabellos castaños, oscuros como el café arábigo, recogidos a la altura de la nuca. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro, la posición avanzada de su nariz, su afilada mandíbula y el elevado ángulo de sus pómulos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión nostálgica mientras contemplaba el fuego. Edward se colocó la chaqueta y dio un golpecito en el cristal de la ventana. Bella se volvió y sonrió, revelando los hoyuelos que a Edward tanto le gustaban, totalmente inesperados en un rostro de facciones tan elegantes. Dejó el chal a un lado, se incorporó y abrió las puertas del balcón.

¡Edward!

Alargó las manos y él las cogió, llevándoselas a sus labios para a continuación posar un casto beso en su mejilla.

Me alegra tanto que esté de vuelta dijo . Lo he echado demenos.

Y yo también. ¿Cómo está, querida?

Estoy bien, Edward. Por favor, entre y siéntese. Tenemos mucho que contarnos. Y acabo de comprar un pequeño paisaje de Varley que me gustaría enseñarle.

¿De cuál de los hermanos Varley?

De Cornelius. Ni siquiera lo he colgado aún. Sírvase una copa de clarete mientras voy a por él.

Edward posó una mano en su brazo.

Lo veré después, si no le importa. Hay algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

¿De veras?

Sí. Tengo noticias, querida.

Entonces debe contármelas enseguida.

Lo miró con gesto burlóndurante un instante. Después le sonrió . ¿Debería sentarme para oírlo?

Quizá debería. Me temo que es una noticia bastante importante.

Bella arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Después volvió a tomar asiento junto al fuego y se colocó el chal por los hombros.

Me muero de la curiosidad, Edward. Cuéntemelo todo, se lo ruego.¿Cuál es esa gran noticia?

Edward respiró profundamente y se dispuso a empezar a hablar. Acabo de regresar, querida. He estado dos semanas en Wiltshire, lugar donde se ha decidido mi futuro. Felicíteme, Bella. Me he comprometido formalmente con Tanya Denaly.

Bella lo miró, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no quedarse boquiabierta. No debería estar tan sorprendida. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano acabaría pasando.

Pero ¿con la mocosa de los Denaly? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Bueno, he de confesar que me ha dejado muy sorprendida, Edward. ¿De veras?

Negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

No tenía idea alguna de que pretendiera a la señorita Denaly. No mencionó que tuviera pensado visitar a su familia en Wiltshire.

Bella se preguntó por qué no se lo habría mencionado. ¿Sabía acaso que ella no lo aprobaría? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué podría esperar? Bella no conocía demasiado a la joven, pero durante la temporada anterior había visto lo suficiente como para saber que no era la mujer adecuada para Edward. Tanya era una joven de gran belleza, pero lo que más recordaba de ella eran sus risitas. Cada palabra que salía de su boca se veía salpicada por aquellas molestas risitas ahogadas. Y lo que decía entre risita y risita tampoco es que se caracterizara por su ingenio e inteligencia. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Edward era un hombre al que le encantaba tener conversaciones animadas, incluso debatir y discutir. Resultaba difícil imaginárselo con alguien que no paraba de reír tontamente.

Su padre me invitó a una fiesta que iban a celebrar en su casa dijo , y el motivo era obvio. Pero dado que ya había decidido lanzarme y puesto que Tanya es encantadora y muy dulce, me dejé arrastrar por sus expectativas. ¿Que se dejó arrastrar? Bella se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de exasperación . No puedo creerlo. Uno nunca se debe dejar arrastrar o influir por nadie en una decisión tan trascendental.

¿Hay algo más que no me esté contando? ¿Acaso la ha dejado encinta, Edward?

¡No!

Se pasó nervioso los dedos por el cabello .

Por Dios,Bella, sabe que yo no me dedico a coquetear con jóvenes inocentes. ¿Cómo puede imaginarse cosa semejante?

Es la única razón que puedo imaginar para que se haya comprometido con una joven así.

Edward frunció el ceño.

¿La única razón? No sea ingenua, Bella. ¿Y a qué se refiere con«una joven así»? Es extraordinariamente bella.

E incapaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos. Le aburrirámortalmente en cuestión de un mes. ¡Maldita sea, Edward! Jamás pensé que antepondría la belleza a todo lo demás. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño y apartó la vista de ella para fijarla en el fuego. Sus cabellos cobre le caían sobre el ojo, como siempre,formando una pequeña onda, lo que le daba un aire desenfadado, casi pirático. Edward intentaba domar su abundante cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, pero era inútil. Cierto era que podía llevarlo más corto, pero Bella creía que en el fondo le gustaba que el cabello se le echara a la cara, que sabía que aquello lo hacía más atractivo. El cabello de un poeta, junto con aquellos ojos de color verde profundo enmarcados por sus párpados caídos, le daban un aire de seducción que muchas mujeres encontraban irresistible. Muchas, muchas mujeres. Podría haber tenido a cualquiera. Volvió a posar los ojos sobre ella, esta vez llenos de consternación.

Pensaba que se alegraría por mí, por haber sentado de una vez la cabeza. Y está siendo muy injusta. Ella no es una cabeza hueca como está dando a entender. Tanya es muy dulce. Será una mujer diligente y magnífica, así como una gran madre para nuestros hijos.

La intensidad que irradiaban sus ojos parecía implorar que se mostrase de acuerdo con él, como si su aprobación fuera importante. Bella lo comprendía. Si ella se hubiese comprometido, habría querido tener la aprobación de Edward. Tenía la misma edad que ahora tendría Jacob, treinta y cuatro. Ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza. Pero ¿con Tanya Denaly? La conversación reciente con las damas del Fondo, las Viudas Alegres, todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza. Toda aquella animada charla acerca de los placeres del lecho conyugal le traían a la mente perturbadoras imágenes de Edward obteniendo ese placer de la joven Tanya. Cuando Rosalie y Alice lo habían nombrado, ella no había querido imaginarse tales imágenes de Edward con ninguna de ellas. Pero al menos eran mujeres inteligentes, interesantes. La nueva imagen de la bella y boba Tanya (¿también se le escaparían las risitas en la cama?) era demasiado. Cuando las Viudas Alegres habían hecho su pacto, en su mente había surgido la idea (ni siquiera una idea en sí; había sido una mera ráfaga, una fantasía fugaz tan breve que ni siquiera la había reconocido) de que el único hombre que ella podría considerar como amante era Edward Cullen. Era una tontería, por supuesto. Incluso aunque estuviera interesada en tener una aventura amorosa, que no era el caso, Bella sabía que no era su tipo. Los gustos de Edward iban más encaminados a las mujeres exóticas, voluptuosas, abiertamente sensuales nada más alejado de la complexión delgada, las anodinas facciones inglesas y la convencional cautela de Bella. Y, sin embargo, Tanya Denaly tampoco era su tipo.

Estoy convencida de que es muy dulce dijo Bella , pero no es el tipo de mujer con la que esperaba que fuera a contraer matrimonio. En nada se parece a a sus otras mujeres.

Un hombre busca algo diferente en su esposa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere a alguien que despierte su curiosidad, que le suponga un desafío, que le haga mejor persona?

Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Tanya no significa todo eso para mí?

Bella resopló.

Por favor, he visto a esa joven. He escuchado sus risitas. Lamento ser tan negativa. Sé que debería alegrarme por usted. Pero es el amigo al que más aprecio, Edward, y quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que tenga lo que Jacob y yo tuvimos.

Querida, es demasiado romántica. No todos los matrimonios son tan perfectos como fue el suyo. Jacob y usted eran compañeros además de amantes. Amigos y cónyuges. Resulta difícil encontrar un matrimonio tan afortunado.Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Y usted está siendo cínico. Estoy segura de que al menos desea tener ese tipo de matrimonio.

No es un matrimonio por amor, Bella, pero aprecio mucho a Tanya y estoy seguro de que ese afecto se incrementará con el tiempo.

Pero ella no es ¿Qué? ¿Ella no es qué? Como usted. Le sonrió . Una arpía que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Bella no debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Tenía que haberse guardado sus pensamientos para sí. Intentó sonreír.

Entonces debo felicitarle, amigo mío, por tan brillante matrimonio. Desposar a la joven más bella de la temporada de la alta sociedad hará que el resto de los caballeros se mueran de la envidia.

Intentó que su voz no resultara sarcástica. De veras que lo intentó . Bravo, Edward. Bien hecho. Debemos brindar por su felicidad. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia una mesita en la que estaban dispuestas unas copas y un decantador. Sirvió el vino y cuando se giró encontró a Edward delante de ella. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando su brazo se rozó con el pecho de Edward. Un cosquilleo inesperado le recorrió los hombros y la espalda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por el mero hecho de habérselo imaginado durante un brevísimo instante como su amante, ahora era mucho más perceptiva a la parte física de Edward. Malditas fueran las Viudas Alegres por haber sembrado esa semilla en su mente. Tendría que estar agradecida por el hecho de que se fuera a casar pronto. Así pondría punto final a cualquier descabellada figuración. Le acercó una copa y después alzó la suya para brindar.

Por Edward y Tanya. Por una feliz vida juntos.

A pesar de que sé lo mucho que le apena haberlo dicho, le agradezco su deseo.

Entrechocó su copa con la de Bella y después se tomó todo su contenido de un solo trago. Bella, que apenas había dado un sorbo, rio entre dientes y dijo:

¿Nervios de novio? ¿Tan pronto?

Edward le tendió la copa para que Bella la volviera a llenar.

¿Nervios? Nada de eso. Tan solo un pequeño reconstituyente para entrar en esta nueva fase de mi vida.

Bella sonrió ante su intento de parecer un caballero. A menudo, Edward hacía que su rostro asumiera una expresión de hastío, tan a la moda por aquel entonces, cuando quería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bella se preguntó en qué estaría pensando en ese momento. ¿Estaría deseando haber tomado la decisión adecuada? ¿Había actuado demasiado deprisa? ¿Era Tanya la mujer adecuada? ¿Podría hacerle feliz? ¿Lo convertiría en un desdichado? Pobre Edward. Debía de estar totalmente desconcertado ante tan trascendental cambio en su vida. En la cabeza de Bella los pensamientos también se agolpaban a gran velocidad. Todo cambiaría entre ellos. Tanya se instalaría en casa de Edward y ya jamás volvería a saltar por el balcón. Ninguna mujer permitiría que su marido trepara al tocador de otra mujer. ¿Permitiría Tanya que su amistad continuara? ¿O estaba a punto de perder a su mejor amigo? Cogió el decantador y lo colocó sobre la mesita con el candelabro, situada junto al sillón de Edward. Si lo que necesitaba era emborracharse, que se emborrachara. Cualquier hombre que fuera a casarse con Tanya y sus tontas risitas necesitaría un reconstituyente. Quizá lo acompañase. Puede que le sirviera para mitigar la imprevista punzada de tristeza que amenazaba con abrumarla. Edward la ayudó a mover los sillones de orejas de forma que la mesita quedara entre los dos y pudieran coger el vino con facilidad. Bella se acurrucó en el sillón con los pies bajo su cuerpo. Edward se sentó en el otro sillón y cruzó lánguidamente una pierna. Era la forma en la que se sentaban habitualmente cuando estaban juntos, cómodos y relajados junto al fuego de la chimenea; tres en un inicio, solo dos ahora. ¿Permitiría Tanya que volvieran a ser tres de nuevo? Bella lo dudaba. Le dio un buen sorbo al clarete.

He de confesar que sigo un poco abrumada por este giro en los acontecimientos dijo . No tenía idea alguna de que estuviera realmente interesado en la señorita Denaly.

Yo tampoco estaba seguro dijo . Para serle sincero, me fijé en ella la temporada pasada, pero, cuando pude pasar más tiempo junto a ella en Wiltshire, mi curiosidad se despertó.

¿Cómo ocurrió?

Me ha oído quejarme durante años por tener que soportar los constantes ruegos y anhelos de mi padre por convertirse en abuelo. En Navidades, afirmó encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte, proclamando que su corazón se apagaría en cualquier momento. Decía que quería morir feliz sabiendo que su apellido perduraría gracias a los hijos que esperaba yo tuviera.

Pobre hombre. ¿Sigue entonces enfermo?

Edward rio entre dientes.

El corazón de mi padre está fuerte como un roble. Tiene la fuerza de un caballo de tiro, el viejo diablo. Solo intentaba darme el empujoncito que necesitaba, y decidí que era el momento de dejar de discutir con él y darle lo que tanto deseaba. Además, nunca he pretendido permanecer soltero por el resto de mis días. Ya era hora de que me pusiera serio y decidiera sentar la cabeza.

Pensaba que la elección de una esposa también sería un asunto serio. Edward suspiró con frustración.

Lo era. Lo es. Comencé a deliberar acerca de quién podría considerar como posible esposa cuando, casualmente, recibí la invitación para visitar a los Denaly en Wiltshire.

Sin duda su madre debió de percibir su interés por ella durante la última temporada.

Sí, estoy convencido de que así fue. Y no hay necesidad alguna de utilizar un tono tan despectivo. La señora Denaly no es diferente a cualquier madre que espera poder procurar a su hija un matrimonio apropiado. Era plenamente consciente de sus intenciones. Nadie me tendió una trampa, por mucho que desee creerlo, Bella. Me sentía ,me siento muy atraído por Tanya, por ello acepté la invitación, plenamente consciente de lo que aquello implicaba. Pero fui a Wiltshire pensando que ella podría colmar mis expectativas, y descubrí que era cierto. Puede que no sea inteligente o ingeniosa o que no esté dotada para conversaciones elevadas, pero es muy dulce, cariñosa y afable. Alguien como ella me conviene, Bella. Ella me gusta. Será una gran esposa, aunque no sea un matrimonio por amor.

¿Realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Tan encaprichado estaba que no era capaz de ver cómo iba a terminar? Bella temía que no fuera consciente del error que había cometido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Quizá ya fuese demasiado tarde. Un caballero no podía romper un compromiso de una forma honorable. La sociedad sí se lo permitía en cambio a las mujeres. Ellas sí tenían el privilegio de poder cambiar de opinión. Era inútil, por tanto, intentar hacerle entrar en razón. El daño ya estaba hecho. Bella tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Bella frunció el ceño.

Aunque no sea un matrimonio por amor, espero que al menos intente amarla, que intente hacer que su matrimonio sea verdadero. No puedo creer que pueda ser feliz sin amor y compañía.

Edward sonrió.

La visitaré cuando necesite una compañía sensata.

Pero ¿acaso su joven esposa se lo consentiría? A punto estuvo de expresar su preocupación en voz alta, pero logró contenerse. Ya había dicho suficiente. Si continuaba mostrando su desaprobación, solo conseguiría que la situación fuese más incómoda entre ellos dos. Y eso era algo que no quería hacer, no cuando podía ser una de las últimas veces que fuesen a compartir una tarde agradable junto al fuego en su sala de estar.

¿Cuáles son sus planes? le preguntó en un tono tan animoso como fue capaz . ¿Cuándo es el gran día? Todavía no hemos hablado de una fecha para la boda. Tanya quiere disfrutar primero de la temporada. Entonces usted hará las veces de su ajetreado acompañante.

Edward soltó un gemido.

Supongo que sí. Pero tiene derecho a disfrutar de una última temporada libre de preocupaciones antes de sentar la cabeza. Las cosas serán diferentes para ella tras el matrimonio.

Lo serán para todos.

No lleva su broche hoy. Las cejas de Rene Swan se juntaron hasta fruncir profundamente su ceño. Después volvió a prestar atención a la costura que sostenía en su regazo. Bella se maldijo para sí por haberse olvidado el broche de luto con los cabellos castaños de Jacob entrelazados en un complicado diseño tras el cristal. Siempre intentaba llevarlo cuando visitaba a la madre de Jacob. Maldita sea. Tenía que haberse acordado. Las relaciones con su suegra se habían deteriorado tras la muerte de Jacob, algo que causaba una gran tristeza a Bella, que no tenía otra familia. No tenía hermanos y sus padres estaban muertos. Rene Swan la había llevado a vivir a su casa tras la muerte del padre de Bella, donde la habían acogido con Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3

Top of Form 4

Bottom of Form 4

Top of Form 5

Bottom of Form 5

Top of Form 6

Bottom of Form 6

Top of Form 7dulzura y cariño. Siempre estaría agradecida a los Swan por ello. Ya no había dulzura ni cariño en Rene, sin embargo. Jamás lograría convencerla de que no tuvo culpa alguna en la muerte de Jacob. Ella creía que si Bella le hubiera informado con mayor prontitud de su enfermedad, podría haber corrido a la ciudad desde la finca de Kent y cuidarlo hasta que su salud se hubiera restablecido. Pero todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlo. La infección de garganta había desembocado en una fiebre debilitante y falleció en cuestión de días. Pero Rene estaba convencida de que su presencia habría cambiado el rumbo de los acontecimientos y nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Lo lamento, Rene, pero el broche no quedaba bien con este vestido, así que no me lo he puesto hoy.

Rene dejó escapar un soplido de desdén.

Si siguiese de luto en vez de llevar colores claros, el broche le combinaría bien.

Oh, por el amor de Dios, madre.

Emily Ulley, la hermana de Jacob, estaba sentada al lado de Bella en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el brazo. Era un par de años mayor que Bella y tenía las mismas bellas facciones que su difunto hermano .

Ya han pasado dos años. Bella es demasiado joven como para cubrirse con ropas negras durante el resto de sus días.

Rene alzó la vista y miró con mala cara a su hija. Las palabras«como usted» quedaron suspendidas en el aire situado entre ellas. Charllie Swan había convertido a Rene en viuda catorce años atrás y ella todavía vestía de luto riguroso. Bella había percibido la fuerte desaprobación de su suegra cuando había pasado a vestir de alivio un año después de la muerte de Jacob. Cuando a los seis meses siguientes se quitó los guantes negros, Rene jamás la perdonó. Lo veía como una traición a la memoria de Jacob. Aquella sensación de traición, unida al convencimiento de que Bella era en parte responsable de su muerte, junto a la desilusión por el hecho de que Bella no hubiese podido tener un hijo que llevara la sangre de Jacob, ponía de relieve que aquellas dos mujeres que una vez estuvieron tan unidas ya nunca más volverían a estarlo.

Además dijo Emily, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Bella , no podría decir que ese precioso azul fuera un color claro. Le queda muy bien, Bella. ¿Tiene nueva modista?

No, es un diseño de la señora Gill.

Miró con agradecimiento a su cuñada por haber cambiado de tema . Me gusta cómo me quedan sus vestidos, así que no veo motivo para cambiar de modista. Hablaron durante algunos minutos sobre las últimas tendencias y telas, pero Rene las interrumpió, como siempre hacía, para reconducir la conversación hacia un asunto que implicara a Jacob. Estaba resuelta a hacer de las visitas semanales de Bella un recordatorio de su obligación de velar por la memoria de Jacob.

Confío dijo , que la galería de arte de Jacob esté haciendo progresos para localizar obras para la muestra de este verano. He ordenado que traigan los Reynolds de Kent. Era su pintor favorito, creo que le gustaría que se expusiera en su galería.

Emily rio.

No es la galería de Jacob, madre. Pertenece a la British Institution.

De la que él era miembro.

Sí, junto con otros expertos. No era él solo.

Pero tiene razón, Rene dijo Bella . A él le gustaría mucho. Tenía en más alta consideración a Reynolds que a cualquier otro pintor británico y siempre pensó que era lo suficientemente importante como para dedicarle una retrospectiva. E incluir a su pintor favorito será un bello homenaje.

También he logrado convencer a otros amigos para que envíen algunos de los retratos que tienen en sus casas de campo. Será una exposición maravillosa. Qué desdicha que no haya vivido lo suficiente para verlo dijo Rene fulminando a Bella con la mirada . Y no albergo duda alguna de que ese despreciable de Cullen habrá hablado en contra de la exposición. Gracias a Dios que los otros miembros son más del parecer de Jacob en tales materias.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. La madre de Jacob siempre había desaprobado la amistad de este con Edward. Rene jamás había podido comprender el vínculo que había entre ellos, cómo alguien tan diferente a Jacob podía haberse convertido en su mejor amigo. Y el hecho de que Edward hubiese estado junto a él en el momento de su muerte, y su propia madre no, solo había logrado empeorar su aversión por él.

Edward tiene su propio gusto artístico dijo Bella . No es el mismo que el de Jacob, cierto, pero se trata igualmente del gusto de un gran conocedor del arte.

Edward era un apasionado coleccionista de arte moderno y mecenas de varios artistas. Sus gustos artísticos reflejaban su forma de vida: impulsiva, intuitiva, un tanto imprudente. Amaba las pinturas frenéticas y desenfrenadas de Fuseli y el movimiento agitado de la luz y el color en la obra de Turner. Los gustos de Jacob eran más convencionales y analíticos, al igual que su vida había sido más prudente y cautelosa. Poussin y Claudeeran sus modelos de perfección; Benjamin West era su artista contemporáneo favorito. Pero los dos amigos habían apreciado su respectivo buen ojo para las pinturas. Bella se había visto envuelta en su pasión por el arte y con los años había desarrollado sus propias preferencias. Sentía debilidad por el manejo del pincel de Thomas Lawrence, pero prefería, sobre todo, las pinturas a la acuarela. Jacob había alentado su interés auspiciando a los mejores pintores de acuarelas y regalándole numerosas obras de estos. Aunque las dependencias públicas de su casa en Bruton Street estaban decoradas con las obras clásicas que Jacob prefería, las paredes de su sala de estar privada estaban llenas de acuarelas de Payne y Girtin y Cotman y los hermanos Varley.

Y recuerde dijo Bella, intentando mejorar la percepción que tenía su suegra del mejor amigo de Jacob , que Edward dotó el premio Swan en honor de Jacob. Debemos estarle agradecidas por ello.

Fue un gesto magnífico dijo Emily . Nada habría podido ser más apropiado.

Jacob y Edward, que se convirtieron en unos entusiastas del arte tras regresar de un viaje por el continente durante el breve periodo de paz de 1802, habían sido unos de los fundadores de la British Institution, que disponía de su propia galería de arte en Pall Mall, donde se albergaban dos grandes exposiciones de pinturas cada año. La exposición de primavera proporcionaba a los artistas vivos una instalación donde poder mostrar y vender sus obras. Ese era el ámbito de Edward. La exposición de verano mostraba las obras de antiguos maestros, la pasión de Jacob, y se proporcionaba a estudiantes y aficionados la oportunidad de estudiarlos y realizar copias de las obras allí expuestas. Los miembros de la institución habían creado una serie de premios basados en una idea sugerida por Reynolds: en vez de pintar laboriosas copias de antiguos maestros, se pedía a cada estudiante que pintara una obra de un compañero. Estos premios llevaban concediéndose desde 1807, y el año pasado se añadió a la lista el primer premio Swan. Edward no podría haber rendido mejor homenaje a su amigo.

En cualquier caso dijo Rene . Espero ansiosa la exposición de Reynolds, aunque me romperá el corazón que Jacob no pueda estar allí para verla. Cuando se inaugure, confío en que me acompañe del brazo, Bella, para que ambas podamos contemplar el legado de la galería de Jacob y recordemos su generosidad y visión.

Emily miró a Bella y después alzó la vista al techo en silenciosa exasperación.

Debo irme dijo levantándose del sofá . Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca para devolver un libro. Bella, ¿querría acompañarme?Apreciaría mucho su compañía.

Por supuesto.

Bella se puso en pie y se alisó las faldas del vestido, feliz y agradecida por tener una excusa para marcharse. Mientras Emily le pedía a un sirviente que les trajera sus chales y sombreros, Bella se inclinó hacia Rene y la besó en la mejilla. Tras despedirse brevemente, salió por la puerta principal con su cuñada.

Lamento que madre siga poniéndoselo tan difícil dijo Emily mientras caminaban por St. James Square.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Me he ido acostumbrando a su comportamiento. ¿Pero le sigue doliendo?

Bella suspiró. Sí, sigue doliéndome. Ojalá no esperase que me convirtiera en una mártir del recuerdo de Jacob.

Por alguna razón, la actitud de su suegra le había resultado especialmente molesta aquel día. Le había hecho sentirse ahogada, sofocada, nerviosa. Bella tenía el deseo irracional de echar abajo todas aquellas coacciones y hacer algo temerario. Algo imprudente. Como, por ejemplo, cumplir el pacto de las Viudas Alegres. No había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza en esos últimos días. Todavía no estaba segura de si podría ser capaz de tener un amante, o incluso si deseaba hacerlo. Pero la idea se había apoderado de su ser y no conseguía zafarse de ella. Bella sonrió al imaginarse lo que pensaría Rene si hiciese lo que habían convenido en aquel estúpido pacto.

¿Qué se puede esperar dijo Emily de una mujer que lleva catorce años vistiendo de luto? No se lo tome demasiado a pecho, Bella. Nadie tiene qué recriminarle por dejar de vestir de negro tras un año de la muerte de Jacob. Cualquier otra viuda habría hecho lo mismo.

Jacob a menudo hablaba con tristeza, e incluso con un poco de frustración, de la incapacidad de su madre para seguir con su vida. Me gusta pensar que él no habría querido que yo llevara mi viudez como si de una mortaja se tratara, tal como Rene ha hecho.

Por supuesto que no lo habría querido. Usted es una mujer joven,Bella. Debe seguir con su vida. Vivir el hoy y el mañana. No pierda el tiempo languideciendo por el pasado. Solo le hará sentirse más desdichada y sola, como a madre. Es demasiado joven y encantadora como para no vivir una vida plena. ¿Ha pensado en volver a casarse de nuevo?

Por Dios santo, no. No podría imaginarme casada con nadie más.

Quizá sea demasiado pronto. Pero espero que algún día cambie de opinión. Algún día deseará encontrar la felicidad de nuevo.

Dudo mucho que cambie algún día de opinión. Y hay muchas otras formas de encontrar la felicidad.

Emily se detuvo y la miró fijamente para a continuación esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto que las hay. Oh, Dios.

Bella sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando Emily, y no era para nada lo que ella había querido decir

Tengo el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes, por ejemplo, que me da grandes placeres y satisfacciones.

Emily rio entre dientes y dijo: Sí, eso también causa gran placer y satisfacción, por supuesto.

Bella sintió cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Emily estaba comenzando a hablar como Rosalie. ¿O simplemente era aquel maldito pacto que de nuevo le hacía imaginar un trasfondo sexual en todas y cada una de las conversaciones?

Le ruego que no se preocupe por mí dijo . Le prometo que no me siento sola ni desdichada. Al menos, no muy a menudo. Estoy bastante ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me alegra oírlo, pero no puede culparme por desear que tenga algo más. Alguien a quien amar. Hijos, quizá.

Mientras caminaban por Green Park, Emily siguió hablándole de sus hijos y de algunas de sus travesuras, mientras la mente de Bella retornaba una y otra vez al pacto y a la conversación con sus amigas. Hasta aquel día no había pensado demasiado en las relaciones físicas con un hombre. Había tenido un matrimonio feliz, pero la parte física nunca había sido lo más importante. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que había escuchado a sus amigas hablar de los placeres del lecho conyugal, estaba cada vez más convencida de que se había perdido algo; que Jacob, que había sido el amor de su vida y el marido perfecto, quizá no hubiera sido el perfecto amante. Mientras caminaban pasaron al lado de un hombre y dos mujeres que charlaban junto al sendero de grava. Bella se percató de que el hombre tocaba subrepticiamente la parte inferior de la espalda de una de las mujeres. Fue un roce breve, pero la mujer se había erguido levemente para a continuación rozar su mano contra la cadera de él. Había un halo de intimidad en aquellos roces que Bella jamás habría percibido antes de que las Viudas Alegres cambiaran su percepción de las cosas. Una vez hubieron pasado a aquel grupo de personas, se encontraron con un hombre a lomos de un caballo que charlaba animadamente con una mujer cuya sirvienta permanecía un par de pasos tras ella. Cuando se acercaron a ellos, Bella pudo oírles hablar de la nueva comedia que se representaba en el Drury Lane, pero sus ojos parecían estar entablando una conversación completamente diferente. La mujer tenía aquel brillo incandescente que todas habían percibido en los ojos de Rosalie. ¿Sería acaso aquel jinete su amante? Qué tontería. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida, viendo amantes por todas partes. Rosalie tenía toda la culpa, maldita fuera aquella mujer. Pero parecía que mucha, mucha gente vivía una vida más plena que la de Bella. Emily con su devoto esposo e hijos. Rosalie con su joven amante. Incluso Edward, cuya vida estaba a punto de volverse más plena con la boba de su prometida y, sin duda, la llegada de niños. Lo cierto era que Bella no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Había tenido un gran amor, aunque hubiese acabado tan pronto, y nunca más volvería a desposarse. Pero ¿significaba eso que tendría que acabar como su suegra, consagrando y sacrificando su vida en memoria de su difunto esposo? No, por Dios santo. No.

¿Bella? ¿Ha oído algo de lo que le he dicho?

No la había estado escuchando. Miró avergonzada a Emily.

Lo lamento. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Emily sonrió. Confío en que en un lugar interesante.

Tan solo estaba pensando en algo que hablamos algunos días atrás en la reunión del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes.

Para ser más exactos, no paraba de pensar en ello. Bella comenzó a plantearse si, después de todo, el pacto de las Viudas Alegres no sería tan mala idea. Bottom of Form 7

Top of Form 8

Bottom of Form 8

Top of Form 9

Bottom of Form 9

Top of Form 10

Bottom of Form 10

Top of Form 11


	3. Chapter 3

Edward observaba a Bella mientras esta no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala de estar. Las cosas no estaban yendo como él esperaba. Bella estaba distraída. Algo ajeno a su compromiso ocupaba su mente. Había trepado por el balcón de nuevo aquella noche para hablarlo una vez más con ella. Lamentaba cómo se había disgustado Bella por su compromiso con Tanya. Había pensado muchas veces cuál sería su reacción ante la noticia. Le había molestado que la hubiese juzgado con tanta rapidez. Sí, la conversación de Tanya era menos que brillante y su educación se limitaba a las habituales destrezas femeninas. Pero a él le gustaba, maldita sea. Era dulce y discreta, y muy inocente. Aquella inocencia, toda una novedad para él, era uno de sus atractivos. Era una chica preciosa y soñaba con ver aquella bella y nívea piel desnuda por vez primera solo para él. Quería lograr que Bella entendiera su decisión. No le gustaba estar en desacuerdo con ella. Pero Bella apenas si le había prestado atención alguna.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Qué le preocupa? Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Nada me preocupa. Es solo que… Hay algo que me gustaría decirle y no sé cómo.

—Puede hablarme de cualquier cosa, querida, como bien sabe. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Bella, avergonzada, hizo una extraña mueca.

—Aún no.

—Cuénteme, pues. ¿De qué se trata?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante y frunció el ceño como si estuviera midiendo las palabras antes de empezar a hablar. Sus bellos ojos marrones brillaban con una excitación contenida y Edward supo que fuese lo que fuese aquello que tenía que contarle, no era algo terrible. Tenía el aspecto de una niña que custodia entusiasta un secreto y parecía mucho más joven que una mujer a punto de entrar en la treintena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, desde la muerte de Jacob, y Edward la observaba completamente embelesado. Se dirigió a su sillón de orejas favorito, cogió el omnipresente chal de cachemir y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros como si se estuviera preparando para la batalla. Aún de pie, miró a Edward fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Estoy pensando en tener un amante.

Edward, anonadado, permaneció en silencio un largo instante. ¿Un amante? ¿La mujer de Jacob iba a tener un amante? Era lo último que se esperaba que fuera a decir.

—Se ha quedado sorprendido —dijo—. Supongo que no debería haberme expresado de esa manera. Quizá fuera mejor que tomara asiento. —

Tomó asiento junto al fuego y señaló con la cabeza al sillón de orejas que había al otro lado de la chimenea y que, desde donde le alcanzaba la memoria, siempre había sido «su sillón».

—Sí, quizá debería. —Acercó el sillón y se sentó un tanto rígido, demasiado tenso para como acostumbraba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un pequeño nudo de enojo—. Una noticia un tanto sorprendente, ¿no le parece?

—¿Está decepcionado?

Decepcionado sería quedarse corto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué aquella noticia tendría que afectarle tanto. Supuso que se debía aque siempre había pensado en ella como la mujer de Jacob. Imaginársela en los brazos de otro hombre le resultaba casi una blasfemia.

—¿Me tiene en menor consideración por querer tener un amante?

—Querida Bella, tengo un altísimo concepto de usted, como bien sabe, y nada podría hacer que eso cambiara.

—¿No cree que esté traicionando la memoria de Jacob?

Edward permaneció en silencio. Era exactamente lo que pensaba, pero le parecía una grosería decirlo. Especialmente porque sabía que se trataba de una reacción irracional, emocional. Después de todo, Jacob estaba muerto.

—Lo cree. —Su mano se cerró en un puño y golpeó el brazo del sillón—. Maldita sea, Edward. Pensaba que al menos usted lo entendería. Se está comportando como Rene Swan.

—Dios santo. No me diga que le ha hecho tan descarado anuncio a la madre de Jacob.

Bella resopló indignada.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy tan estúpida. Pero, por lo que parece, quiere que dedique el resto de mi vida a ser una mártir de la memoria de Jacob, al igual que ella.

¿Sería cierto? Edward no quería pensar así. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué permaneciera sola, y probablemente sintiéndose sola, durante los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años? Mientras la miraba, se percató de cuán estúpida era esa idea. Bella era una mujer increíblemente bella. Naturalmente que otros hombres la desearían. ¿Acaso él no había albergado cierta atracción hacia ella? Pero había sido la mujer de Jacob y siempre lo sería.

—No, yo no quiero eso para usted —dijo—. Lo siento, pero me resulta difícil imaginar…

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Bella.

—No quiere pensar en que pueda estar con otro hombre que no sea Jacob.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Me resulta difícil, eso es todo. Los dos están inexplicablemente unidos en mi mente. Me cuesta pensar en usted sin él.

—Pero él ya no está, Edward. No es como si planeara ser infiel a un marido que vive. Sabe que jamás habría hecho eso. Pero Jacob está muerto. Me gustaría que todo el mundo dejase de pensar que yo también lo estoy.

Jamás lo he pensado, Bella. Y no quiero que acabe siendo una mártir de su recuerdo. Con toda sinceridad, había supuesto que algún día volvería a casarse. Aún es una mujer joven.

—Sabe que no tengo intención alguna de casarme de nuevo.

—Sí, siempre ha dicho eso. Pero debo decirle que tener un amante probablemente sea un error. No le producirá más que dolor.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa? No puede saberlo, y es muy impertinente por su parte hacer un afirmación tal.

—¿Recuerda lo que me dijo Jacob justo antes de morir?

Sus hombros se encogieron ante el peso de aquellas palabras.

—Me resulta difícil recordar cualquier cosa de ese día.

—Me dijo que cuidara de usted. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Él no querría que se lanzara a una aventura potencialmente desastrosa.

Bella hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero recuerde lo que me dijo a mí. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Me dijo que fuera feliz. En aquel momento no podía imaginar tal cosa. Mi corazón estaba destrozado y no podía concebir un futuro feliz sin él. Pero cuando supo que se iba a morir, me dijo que no malgastase mi vida llorándole, como había hecho su madre. «Sé feliz», me dijo. Bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Un amante me haría feliz.

—No, no le haría feliz. Confíe en mí, Bella. Tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos. No es el tipo de mujer que podría ofrecerle su cuerpo a un hombre sin atadura alguna. Jamás podría quedar satisfecha con una mera aventura o algún devaneo. Siempre querrá más, siempre necesitará más de un hombre que eso.

—¿Supone saber lo que me satisfaría?

—La conozco.

—Lo dudo.

Edward la miró estupefacto. ¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente la conocía tanto como creía? Podía enumerar sus opiniones acerca del arte y la literatura y la política. Sabía que le apasionaban los sorbetes de limón y que prefería el té con leche y sin azúcar. Sabía dónde tenía sus cuentas y qué inversiones poseía. ¿Pero sabía lo que sentía su corazón? Pensaba que sí. Sabía lo mucho que había amado a Jacob y cuán devastadora había sido su muerte para ella. Sabía los esfuerzos que había hecho por aceptarlo y retomar su vida. Pero no sabía lo que sentía cuando por las noches se acostaba sola en su cama. Edward extendió el brazo y le tocó la mano.

—Escuche, Bella. Sé que echa de menos a Jacob. Ha sentido la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo todas las noches durante ocho años. Quizá sea lo que más eche en falta. Pero si tiene un amante, este se vestirá al acabar y la dejará sola en su cama. ¿Por qué no busca un nuevo marido? Jacob lo comprendería mejor que un amante.

—No quiero otro marido. Jacob fue el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Jamás podrá ser reemplazado. Además, es muy probable que no pueda tener hijos y un esposo quiere un heredero.

—A un hombre que la ame no le importaría eso.

—Pero a mí sí. Y además, si me conociera tan bien, sabría que estoy hablando en serio. He decidido tener un amante y no hay más que hablar.

Si había algo que sí sabía de ella era que, una vez había tomado una decisión, resultaba muy difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Entonces los dos tendremos que aceptar las decisiones de cada uno, ¿no cree? Yo me casaré y usted tendrá un amante. Aunque cada uno de nosotros creamos que el otro esté cometiendo un error, intentemos seguir adelante. Nuestras vidas están cambiando, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Ya había resuelto que había juzgado demasiado rápido a la señorita Denaly. He decidido convertirme también en amiga suya.

Edward giró la mano y agarró la de Bella. A continuación se la llevó a sus labios.

—Dios la bendiga, querida.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente y apartó su mano con discreción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo. Qué interesante. Tras años seduciendo a mujeres, Edward conocía muy bien las señales. Pero Bella jamás había reaccionado físicamente a su presencia hasta ahora. Debía de deberse a toda aquella conversación sobre amantes.

—Así que cuénteme —dijo—, ¿cómo surgió todo este asunto de tener un amante?

Era lo último que deseaba saber, pero podía percibir que Bella ardía en deseos de contárselo, así que esbozó una sonrisa alentadora. Bella se encogió levemente de hombros. De repente parecía avergonzada.

—No estoy segura de poder explicarlo —dijo—. Sabe que no estoy interesada en casarme de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que… que no deba… que no… oh, maldición. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Edward.

Por supuesto que sí. Echaba de menos tener a un hombre. Echaba de menos el sexo. Claro que lo echaba de menos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de que todavía tenía deseos, deseos que no eran satisfechos?

—Creo que la comprendo —dijo, y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona—. Pero debería haberlo mencionado antes. Le habría hecho gustosamente el favor.

Más que gustosamente, si por un momento se hubiera planteado que ella había considerado esa posibilidad. O si lo hubiese podido hacer sin sentir que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo.

—Pero, lamentablemente, es demasiado tarde. Estoy prometido con Tanya. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, una lástima.

—¿Y quién, si puedo preguntar, es el afortunado?

—No tengo ni idea.

¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabe? —Movió la cabeza para sacudirse lo que quiera que hubiese taponado sus oídos.

— Perdóneme, Bella, pero me temo que no la comprendo.

—Lo cierto es que es muy simple. —Se colocó de nuevo en el sillón y se cubrió las rodillas con el chal. Parecía una joven llena de vida, no una viuda marchita. Por supuesto que deseaba experimentar el placer físico de nuevo. Era demasiado apasionada para ignorarlo.

— Me he dado cuenta de que no hay necesidad de sacrificar ese aspecto de mi vida —dijo— solo porque no desee casarme de nuevo. Así que he decidido que sería agradable tener un amante. Solo que aún no he decidido quién será.

Edward entendía sus necesidades y, a regañadientes, no pudo sino aplaudir tan abierta actitud. Es más, experimentó una nimia esperanza de que, como todavía no había escogido ningún hombre, la idea podría ser abatida antes de que se convirtiera en realidad. Era una actitud egoísta, cierto, pero no creía ser capaz de soportar pensar en ella en brazos de otro hombre. En su mente Bella todavía pertenecía a Jacob, el mejor hombre que Edward había conocido. Bella lo había amado y él había estado loco de amor por ella. Edward había sentido celos de su felicidad juntos, de la alegría que encontraban en cada uno. Como testigo de aquella felicidad, la idea de un amante desconocido le parecía cuanto menos problemática.

—¿Recuerda —dijo Bella— cuando le hablé de que todas las damas que formábamos el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes habíamos acordado querer permanecer viudas? ¿De cómo disfrutábamos de nuestra independencia y no deseábamos volver a contraer matrimonio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Le había quedado muy claro que jamás consideraría la posibilidad de un segundo matrimonio. En aquel momento pensó que ella quizá se había imaginado que Edward se lo pediría. Quizá había supuesto que él creía que Bella necesitaba a alguien que ocupara el lugar de Jacob, ¿y quién mejor que él? Su anuncio de no volver a casarse parecía ir dirigido directamente a él, para evitar cualquier posible declaración embarazosa y, aparentemente, no deseada. Lo cierto era que Edward jamás se había planteado declarársele. No, eso no era totalmente cierto. Cuando le dijo a su padre que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio, Bella fue la primera mujer que se le vino en mente. Pero solo durante un instante. Sí, sentía un gran afecto, incluso amor, por ella. Pero como amiga. Para él era la mujer de Jacob, y siempre lo sería. Además, aunque Edward pensara por un momento que ella consideraría una proposición por él formulada, no estaba seguro de desearlo. Ella había conocido el amor verdadero con Jacob y pasaría el resto de su vida llorando su pérdida. Edward era lo suficientemente sensato como para saber que casarse con ella no le supondría más que un constante e insoportable dolor, pues sabía que jamás podría ocupar ese vacío que había quedado en su vida. Y aunque ella le dejara intentarlo, le seguiría pareciendo una traición a Jacob. Como si le estuviera robando la mujer a su mejor amigo. Aquello era ciertamente una estupidez, pues Jacob estaba muerto, pero era lo que sentía.

—No obstante —prosiguió Bella—, solo porque no desee casarme de nuevo no significa que tenga que renunciar a… todo. ¿Debería? —Bajó la vista y sus mejillas adquirieron en delicioso tono rosado—. Solo quiero un poco de placer.

Por supuesto. Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes. Quizá no fuera capaz de reemplazar a Jacob en su vida, pero podría haberle ofrecido aquello. Si no estuviera comprometido con Tanya,¿habría pensado Bella en él para tal menester? ¿Se habría ofrecido él?

—Ojalá lo hubiera decidido antes —le dijo con una seductora sonrisa mientras llenaba de nuevo las copas.

— Qué lástima que haya esperado a que me haya comprometido con otra mujer. De lo contrario, habría estado encantado de proporcionarle todo el placer que pueda imaginarse. —Le guiñó lentamente el ojo—. Sé un par de cosas acerca de cómo satisfacer a las mujeres.

Bella apartó el rostro y se volvió. Fue entonces cuando Edward se percató de que ella ya lo sabía, conocía todas sus historias con las mujeres. Había sido muy franco todos aquellos años en su presencia, confiándole a Bella las mismas confidencias que había compartido con Jacob. Por desgracia, lo que se temía era que a veces hubiese oído algunos comentarios no demasiados caballerosos, más bien un tanto ordinarios, de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Había tenido un número escandaloso de amantes, pero nunca una relación seria, una relación duradera. La mayoría de sus relaciones amorosas eran intensos encuentros sexuales cuya llama se extinguía rápidamente en cuanto él se aburría. Ninguna mujer lograba mantener su interés demasiado tiempo. Lo cierto era que su amistad con Bella era la relación más duradera y gratificante que había tenido con una mujer. Pero pensar que podría llevar esa amistad más lejos era absurdo. Con toda probabilidad él era la última persona que Bella habría considerado para que le proporcionara placeres sexuales. Había sido una estupidez bromear sobre aquello. Pero hacerlo era la única forma de abordar tan embarazosa discusión. Eso, y más vino. Le dio otro trago a la copa. Bella alzó la vista al fin y sonrió.

—Estoy más que al tanto de su pericia —dijo y se le formaron aquellos hoyuelos que a Edward tanto le gustaban—, razón por la que me he atrevido a darle a conocer mi plan. Me gustaría pedirle consejo.

Edward reprimió un gemido.

—¿Consejo?

—¿Quién mejor para ayudarme a encontrar el hombre perfecto que me proporcione los placeres del amor físico?

Dios mío.

—¿Y quién mejor para enseñarme la manera más eficaz de seducir a un hombre para conducirlo hasta mi… cama?

Aquello era demasiado. Vació el decantador en su copa y se bebió el vino de un trago.

—¿Quién mejor —prosiguió— que un hombre de mundo? Un hombre con una amplia experiencia en esos temas. Un hombre como usted.»¿Quién si no?

—¿Quiere que le ayude a buscar un amante?

Dicho de aquella forma tan franca, sonaba ridículo. De repente Bella se sintió estúpida por haberle mencionado siquiera la idea. ¿Qué le había llevado a hacer una cosa así? Apenas si podía creer que hubiese decidido tener un amante. Pero en su mente se le repetía por un lado la imagen del rostro resplandeciente de Rosalie y el sombrío martirio de Rene por el otro. No había duda acerca de cuál de las dos expresiones quería que portase su rostro.

—Perdóneme, Edward. No debería habérselo pedido. Tan solo pensaba…

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que haría exactamente todo con lo que él había estado bromeando antes? ¿Que tomaría cartas en el asunto y haría el trabajo, proporcionándole «todo el placer que pudiera imaginarse»?Bella estaba segura de que Edward habría llevado a cabo tal promesa. Solo tenía que mirar aquellos ojos verdes para saberlo. Casi se sentía dichosa porque su compromiso con Tanya descartara esa posibilidad. Edward la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca buscaría tener intimidad con el hombre de otra mujer.

—Pensaba que yo era su amigo —dijo— y que le ayudaría, como hacen los amigos. Así pues, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?

No estaba del todo segura. Pero, desde la última reunión con las miembros del Fondo, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía tanta experiencia como había pensado. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que no sabía.

Y eso era lo que más le excitaba de todo aquello. ¿Cómo sería disfrutar de la intimidad física con un hombre de nuevo, disfrutarla de formas que ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar? En ocasiones le resultaba excitante pensar en ello, pero le resultaba más aterrador todavía.

—Bueno —dijo—, Jacob es el único hombre con el que… bueno, ya sabe. Nunca… —Notó cómo le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación.

— Oh, Edward, no sé cómo proceder. No sé quién sería un buen… quién sabría cómo… Maldita sea, no sé nada de nada. No sé cómo encontrar al hombre adecuado.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Si espera que le diga qué hombre sería el mejor amante, se equivoca, Bella. Lo lamento, pero eso es pedir demasiado. ¿Por qué debería saber algo así? Sería mejor que le preguntara a otra mujer. —Le sonrió abiertamente— A la duquesa, por ejemplo.

Había pensado hablar con Alice, pero se sentía demasiado cohibida para hacerlo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo semejante conversación con Edward.

—Tiene razón —dijo—. No debería estar importunándolo. Es solo que… bueno, no solo tiene que ver con lo que hace un hombre en el dormitorio.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿No? Pensaba que era de lo que se trataba.

—Sí, pero también necesito un hombre que sea discreto. No quiero que mi nombre circule por los clubes o, Dios no lo quiera, figure en los libros de apuestas. Me gustaría que se respetase mi intimidad.

—Un caballero de honor, entonces —dijo—. No esperaba menos. ¿Y qué más?

—No quiero un hombre que tenga previsto casarse, o con miras a mi fortuna. Debe de ser alguien dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones.

—¿Una relación física solo?

—Fundamentalmente. Sin ataduras.

—Un hombre de mundo, alguien que codicie su cuerpo pero no su fortuna. —Los ojos entornados de Edward recorrieron el contorno de sus caderas y muslos, lo que provocó que un repentino calor se agolpara en sus venas—. No debería resultar difícil. ¿Qué más?

Le habría gustado maldecir a aquel hombre por mirarla de esa manera. Últimamente era mucho más consciente de las palabras, miradas y roces entre hombres y mujeres. Conocía a Edward de casi toda la vida, sabía que era un seductor de mujeres, pero él nunca había posado sus seductores ojos sobre ella de una forma tan provocativa. ¿O quizá era que ella jamás se había percatado? Intentó recobrar la compostura y le sonrió a su fingida insolencia.

—Bueno, no estaría mal que fuera guapo, claro.

Edward rio.

—Por supuesto. Un caballero apuesto con cierta habilidad bajo las sábanas y que quede satisfecho con una aventura sin complicaciones. Vamos delimitando el terreno. ¿Y qué más? ¿Un hombre que vaya a la moda?

—No creo que eso sea importante. Debería ir presentable y limpio, naturalmente, pero dudo mucho que un hombre demasiado preocupado por su atuendo fuera un candidato apropiado.

—Muy cierto. Nada de estirados de la alta sociedad. Demasiado ensimismados como para portarse como deberían con una mujer. ¿Qué hay de su fortuna?

—No es algo a tener en cuenta —dijo.

—¿Y la edad?

—Mmm. No lo había pensado. Supongo que no serviría para mis propósitos que fuera demasiado mayor.

—Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, tiene que ser capaz de rendir. Y un viejo libertino no le va demasiado. —Se estremeció de una forma un tanto exagerada—. Así que estamos buscando un caballero que sea atractivo, discreto y no muy dado a cuidarse en exceso, sin ataduras y que sea lo suficientemente enérgico como para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer. ¿Hasta ahora voy bien?

Bella sonrió abiertamente al percatarse de que Edward había convertido todo ese asunto en un juego para hacer que se sintiera a gusto.

—Sí —dijo—, me parece bien. Y también…

—Dios mío, ¿hay más? Querida, si concreta demasiado sus gustos, corre el riesgo de limitarlos tanto que no le quede ningún hombre.

—Pero Edward, este hombre hipotético y yo pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos, y no solo en el dormitorio. Debería haber algo más que…eso, ¿no cree? Me gustaría un hombre con el que pudiera hablar, que sepa tratar a las mujeres, un hombre cuya compañía disfrute. Un hombre como usted.

—Un caballero con conversación y encanto —dijo él.

—Sí, eso es.

—Eso es mucho pedir, querida. Y, por supuesto, nada de eso importaría si el tipo no fuese un gran amante. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, supongo que es cierto. Oh, Edward, sé que parece una estupidez y que tan solo está bromeando, pero tan solo deseo…

No podía reconocerlo en voz alta, no a Edward, pero deseaba aquella emoción y pasión de la que Rosalie hablaba. Quería lo que sus amigas habían experimentado. Solo una vez en la vida. Edward sabía lo que quería, probablemente mejor que ella. Y sin embargo, movido por una pura obstinación malsana, parecía resuelto a que no lo tuviera. ¿Qué hombre podría ser digno de ella? ¿Y cómo podría ningún hombre esperar estar a la altura de Jacob Swan, quien sin duda era tan talentoso y diestro en la cama como lo era en todo lo demás que hacía?La pobre Bella estaba condenada a la decepción. Edward tenía plena confianza en su destreza sexual, y pensaba que quizá podría mejorar el recuerdo de Jacob en ese campo. Ahora que era imposible poner aquella confianza a prueba, se resistía extrañamente a que cualquier hombre lo intentara.

—Bromas aparte —dijo—, ¿estaría dispuesto a aconsejarme si ciertos hombres… satisfarían mis necesidades?

—¿Tiene alguien en mente?

—Lo cierto es que tengo una lista.

—Por Dios santo, ¿una lista? Maldición, Bella, creo que necesitaré más vino. ¿No tendrá por casualidad otra botella a mano?

—Ya sabe dónde están.

Claro que lo sabía. Las seguía guardando al fondo del último cajón del gabinete de la esquina, donde Jacob siempre tenía existencias. Edward sacó una botella y la descorchó. Sin molestarse siquiera en servirlo en el decantador (una lista de amantes potenciales no podía esperar por tales finuras), se llevó la botella con él y la colocó en la mesita entre ellos. Colmó la copa de Bella antes de llenar la suya. Tras tomar un reconstituyente trago de clarete, le dijo:

—Tiene una lista.

Bella cogió el libro que había metido bajo el cojín del sillón y de entre las páginas sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

—He escrito algunos nombres. ¿Qué le parece lord Demetri Bentham?Maldición, iba a tener que pensar con rapidez.

—¿Bentham? ¿El hijo menor de Worthing? ¿Un tipo grande y robusto con el cabello rubio?

—Sí, ese es.

—Si yo fuera usted, lo evitaría.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he oído que ese tipo tiene un temperamento fuerte y una vena agresiva.

—¿Lord Demetri? Me cuesta creerlo. Parece un caballero muy amable.

—Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. La mayoría de los hombres muestran sus mejores modales en público, especialmente si hay mujeres delante. Pero uno les oye hablando en los clubes. No me quedaría tranquilo si pensara que se relaciona con un hombre como Bentham. Por mi tranquilidad, ¿podríamos tacharlo de la lista?

—De acuerdo. —Su voz mostró un dejo de decepción. ¿De veras se sentía atraída por semejante patán corpulento?

—¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Sir Tayler Crowler.

Edward rio entre dientes.

—No lo logrará, querida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Entre usted y yo, el hombre no está especialmente interesado en las mujeres.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quiere decir…?

—Exactamente. Tachado. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Erick Yorkie.

Negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Ha hecho bien en buscar mi ayuda para esa lista suya.

Bella alzó la barbilla desafiante.

—¿Alguna objeción al señor Yorkie?

—Tan solo que tiene amante y cinco hijos en una casa en Hampstead. Sorprendida, Bella dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Está bromeando? Jamás he oído tal cosa sobre él.

—Esas cosas nunca llegan a los oídos de las mujeres. A veces ni siquiera las esposas tienen conocimiento de la segunda familia de sus maridos. Confíe en mí, querida. Todo hombre de la alta sociedad sabe lo de esa casa en Hampstead.

—Oh, querido. Qué frustrante. Qué suerte que le haya pedido su consejo. —

Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino mientras miraba de nuevo la lista.

—¿Mike Newton?

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más desagradable. Pensar en cualquiera de esos hombres con Bella le resultaba intolerable.

—¿Qué? ¿También hay algo en él que no le gusta?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en concreto. Es solo un presentimiento.

—¿Y qué le dice ese presentimiento?

—Puede que resulte extraño, pero no me gusta la forma en que ese hombre trata a sus caballos.

El ceño de Bella se frunció.

—¿A sus caballos?

—Sí, no muestra atención ni cuidado alguno con ellos y tiene la mano un poco suelta con la fusta y las espuelas. Es extremadamente cruel con los pobres animales, los monta hasta dejarlos cojos. Y he observado que un hombre que maltrata a su ganado a menudo muestra la misma falta de consideración hacia su mujer. No me fío de él.

Un destello receloso iluminó los ojos de Bella.

—¿Cree que debería tacharlo de la lista?

—Depende solamente de usted, querida. Solo le estoy haciendo una observación.

— Mmm. De acuerdo, entonces. Lord Rochdale.

Edward casi se atraganta con el vino.

—¿Rochdale? —farfulló. Aquel hombre era uno de sus mejores amigos y un conocido libertino. La mera idea de Bella y Rochdale juntos era simplemente inconcebible. Aquel hombre la usaría y la apartaría de su lado sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin duda ella lo sabía.

— No puede estar hablando en serio.

Bella sonrió.

—No, claro que no.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Gracias a Dios.

—Solo quería devolvérsela por poner trabas a todos los hombres de la lista.

—¡Será desvergonzada! Casi me da una apoplejía.

—Le está bien empleado.

Sus hoyuelos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Estaba adorable, acurrucada en su chal con los pies metidos bajo su cuerpo como si de una niña se tratara. Qué curioso. Jamás se había percatado de los delicados pies que tenía. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, parecía que algún tipo afortunado iba a colocar esos pies en una postura totalmente distinta y a arroparla mejor que con cualquier chal. Maldición.

—Bien —dijo—, ¿podemos continuar?

—¿Hay más?

—Muchos más. Es una lista bastante larga. Levantó la hoja de papel. Parecía haber cerca de veinte o más nombres en ella. Edward se sirvió otra copa de vino. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. La mesita estaba repleta de botellas de vino vacías para cuando la lista de Bella hubo quedado reducida a un pequeño puñado de caballeros inobjetables. Bella estaba un tanto perjudicada por el alcohol y no pensaba con la suficiente claridad como para fiarse de sus percepciones, pero habría jurado que Edward no estaba para nada satisfecho con que incluso tan pocos hombres permanecieran en la lista. Tenía la impresión de que habría preferido tachar todos y cada uno de los nombres, dejándola sin opciones. Y sin esperanza. Quizá simplemente estaba desempeñando el papel de hermano mayor, el papel de quien pensaba que ningún hombre era la suficientemente bueno para su hermana. O quizá tan solo se había tomado la promesa que le hizo a Jacob de cuidar de ella demasiado apecho. De cualquier modo, algunas de sus excusas fueron flojeando conforme pasaba el tiempo. O eran demasiado altos o demasiado bajos, demasiado corpulentos o demasiado enjutos. Sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños, sus orejas demasiado grandes, su nariz demasiado larga.

—Sus estúpidas objeciones se están volviendo bastante tediosas —dijo Bella—. Pienso mantener a lord Aldershot en la lista a pesar de que tenga los pies grandes.

Edward dejó escapar un gemido.

—Como quiera. Pero tenga cuidado cuando baile con él. Un paso en falso y los delicados dedos de sus pies acabarán hechos pedacitos.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Se está comportando como un tonto, Edward. Tanto vino le está haciendo decir tonterías.

—Y usted, atontada mía, no hace más que reírse tontamente.

Se miraron y se deshicieron en carcajadas incontroladas, como siguieron haciendo con cada vez mayor frecuencia conforme avanzaba la noche y corría el vino. Si alguno de sus amigos los hubiese visto en semejante estado, probablemente se habría escandalizado. A Bella se le había caído el chal y hacía tiempo que se había quitado las zapatillas y había apoyado sus pies en la chimenea. La chaqueta de Edward había desaparecido, su chaleco estaba desabrochado y el nudo de su corbatín aflojado. Los fragmentos de una copa de vino rota yacían desparramados por la chimenea. Una botella vacía había rodado bajo el sillón de Edward.

—Deje de reírse —dijo, sin lograr contenerse ella misma—. Todavía tenemos asuntos muy serios que considerar.

—Pensaba que ya habríamos terminado con su condenada lista. Le ruego que no me diga que hay otro papel dentro de ese libro.

—Ya no hay más listas, se lo prometo.

—Gracias a Dios. Mi cerebro está agotado. No tiene idea de cuánto. —Cogió su copa, que estaba vacía, y soltó un quejido—. Maldición, era la última.

—¿Ya no hay más botellas en el gabinete? ¿Nos hemos bebido todas?

—Eso parece.

—Santo Dios. Puede que jamás sea capaz de volver a ponerme en pie. Usted, Edward, es una mala influencia.

—Al menos su cama está tras esa puerta. Yo todavía tengo que saltar por ese maldito balcón.

—Puede quedarse aquí si lo desea. Podría traerle una almohada y una manta.

—No. No es buena idea. Estaré bien.

Cuando Jacob vivía, Edward había pasado muchas veces la noche en la sala de estar si había bebido demasiado como para intentar trepar por el balcón. Pero nunca lo había hecho desde que ella estaba sola. Siempre se había mostrado muy cauto con respecto a su reputación. No parecía ser consciente de que el simple hecho de estar allí con ella, bebiendo como si de dos hombres se tratara, podría tener el mismo efecto en su reputación tanto si permaneciera en su casa como si no. Pero él tenía razón. Teniendo en cuenta el asunto sobre el que había versado la conversación, invitarlo a pasar la noche había sido una idea estúpida. —¿Tendrá cuidado? —dijo—. No me gustaría encontrarme con su cuerpo estrellado en la calle mañana por la mañana.

—Por Dios santo, qué imaginación tan truculenta tiene usted. Casi me está tentando a que use la puerta principal.

Bella rio entre dientes.

—¡Eso nunca!

—No se preocupe, todavía no estoy tan mal para eso. Sigue habiendo vida dentro de este pobre diablo. Le prometo que tendré cuidado. Ninguno de los dos hizo amago de moverse. Bella, al menos, se contentaba con quedarse como estaba. Sospechó que Edward estaba intentando reunir un mínimo de sobriedad antes de trepar por el balcón. Lo miró con cariño, preguntándose si se sentiría tan cómoda con cualquiera de los hombres de la lista. Era una pena que no estuviera disponible. Se preguntó cómo habría evaluado sus propios atributos en caso de que su nombre hubiera aparecido en la lista. Pero su nombre no estaba en ella. Había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para no incluirlo.

—A pesar de las tonterías en que ha degenerado la conversación —dijo—, me ha sido de gran ayuda, Edward. Se lo agradezco de veras. Me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo.

—No queremos que seduzca al tipo equivocado, ¿verdad?

—No. Y eso me lleva al siguiente problema.

—Ah, sí. Me ha dicho antes que todavía quedaban asuntos muy serios que considerar. Ahora que nos hemos quedado sin vino, supongo que ya no queda otra que ponerse serios. ¿De qué se trata, querida?

—Edward, no tengo idea de cómo seducir a alguien. Debe enseñarme. Edward le lanzó una mirada de severidad.

—Eso es ir demasiado lejos.

—Pero no sé cómo comenzar. Hace años de ello, y ni siquiera sabía cómo coquetear con un hombre. Mi matrimonio con Jacob había sido concertado hacía tiempo, por lo que no había necesidad alguna de hacer uso de mis tretas femeninas para conseguirlo. No sé cómo seducir a un hombre, Edward. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward se pasó la mano por sus cabellos para apartárselos de la frente(tras lo cual, cómo no, volvieron a caer hacia delante) y la miró con una expresión lastimera en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Bella. No quiero enseñarle a seducir a un hombre para llevarlo a su cama. No me pida eso.

—Pero Edward. Necesito su ayuda de veras. Sabe cuán ignorante soy en tales menesteres. Pero usted no. Es un hombre de mundo. ¿Cómo podría seducirle?

Edward gimió como si el dolor fuera insoportable.

—No. Se lo ruego.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Este es su juego, querida. Usted decide qué es lo que quiere. Es tarea suya pensar cómo lograrlo.

—Menudo amigo está hecho —dijo indignada—. ¿A quién más podría preguntarle? Contaba con su ayuda.

—Pregúntele a alguna de esas otras malditas viudas de los bailes benéficos —dijo en tono enfadado, agitando una mano en el aire—.Pregúntele a cualquier otra persona. Pregúntele a la duquesa. A cualquiera menos a mí.

—Le preguntaré a la duquesa, puede estar seguro de ello. Pero esperaba contar también con la opinión de un hombre. Solo usted puede dármela, Edward. ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, sabré si un hombre está interesado?

—No se haga la tímida conmigo, Bella. No puede decirme que no sabe cuándo un hombre la encuentra atractiva. Una mujer hermosa como usted debe de estar acostumbrada a tener a tipos revoloteando a su alrededor desde que era una cría.

Bella le sonrió burlonamente.

—Pensaba que sí lo sabía, pero jamás he sabido que usted me encontrara hermosa. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. Pero bueno, está bastante borracho, así que supongo que no cuenta.

— Mmm , por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

—Eso solo pone de relieve lo dura de entendederas que soy para esas cosas. No obstante, no estaba hablando de saber cuándo un hombre piensa que soy bonita. ¿Cómo sabré si quiere llevarme a la cama?

—Todos quieren llevarla a la cama. Su cometido es hacer que el tipo adecuado sepa que puede hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo lo hacen las mujeres para que sepan que pueden?

—Simplemente lo hacen. Eso es todo.

—Pero ¿cómo?

Suspiró profundamente y se desplomó sobre el sillón.

—Planéelo de forma que él la lleve a casa. Después invítele a una copa de brandi. Esa sería la señal más clara que podría darle.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Lo hablamos? ¿Lo invito a que suba arriba?

—Déjelo en sus manos. El afortunado sabrá lo que hacer, malditos sean sus ojos.

Bella se sonrió ante su embriagada aflicción.

—No le gusta para nada esta idea, ¿verdad? Todo esto de buscar un amante.

—Lo cierto es que no.

—¿No quiere que sea feliz?

—Ah, querida mía. Por supuesto que sí.

Se acercó para tocarla, perdió el equilibrio y casi vuelca el sillón. Lo intentó de nuevo y finalmente logró tocar su mano y estrecharla de forma tranquilizadora. Dejó que sus dedos rozaran su rodilla antes de colocar la mano en los cojines del sillón. Sería por la acción del vino, pero Bella todavía podía sentir la cálida huella de su roce.

—Por supuesto que sí —repitió—. Lo cierto es que nada desearía tanto. Tan solo me resulta… violento.

—Lo sé.

—Y supongo que ya no podré saltar alegremente por el balcón para visitarla de improviso. Podría toparme con su caballero, algo que sería de lo más embarazoso.

—No lo había pensado. Pero no quiero que deje de venir, Edward.

—Quizá necesitaríamos una señal.

—¿Qué tipo de señal?

—Veamos —echó un vistazo por la habitación—. ¿Qué tal esa planta de orquídea? —Señaló en dirección a una planta exótica metida dentro de un cachepot francés.

— Sáquela al balcón cuando pueda visitarla. Si no veo la orquídea, no la importunaré.

—De acuerdo. Si eso le hace sentirse más cómodo.

—Nada de esta situación me hace sentirme cómodo.

—Desearía que dejara de actuar como un hermano mayor protegiendo a la hermana que tiene a su cargo y, de una vez por todas, pensara en mí como una mujer.

Edward la miró boquiabierto durante un largo instante, después rompió a reír. Cuando logró hablar, le dijo:

—Le prometo hacer un esfuerzo para frenar mis instintos protectores, querida.

Y entonces sus ojos verdes adquirieron una expresión que no alcanzaba a leer con la tenue luz del fuego moribundo, pero que la mantuvo tan cautiva que por un momento casi se olvidó de respirar.

También le prometo —dijo con voz dulce— que nunca jamás pensaré en usted de una manera fraternal. Siempre pensaré en usted como una mujer.

Santo Dios, la voz de Edward había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No era frecuente que Edward hiciera gala de su encanto seductor con ella, pero cuando lo hacía, resultaba muy potente. Si uno solo de los hombres que quedaban en la lista le pudiera hacer sentirse así, quizá finalmente descubriría lo que Rosalie les había contado. Bajó la vista y contempló los nombres restantes. ¿Cuál sería?


	4. Chapter 4

—Le digo que fue más de lo que un hombre debería tener que soportar, escuchar aquella larga lista de amantes potenciales. Tuve que emborracharme para poder superarlo. Edward estaba sentado con lord Rochdale en un rincón oscuro del Raven Coffee House. Les habían llenado dos veces las tazas y los restos de unos emparedados de jamón yacían en una bandeja situada entre ellos. Era un antiguo establecimiento que se encontraba en Fetter Lane, uno de los pocos cafés que no habían acabado convirtiéndose en un club privado o en una taberna. Una escalera central de grandes dimensiones conducía a salas donde se llevaban a cabo negocios y asuntos de todo tipo (la mayoría de ellos legítimos), tal como llevaba haciéndose desde hacía más de un siglo. Rochdale lo prefería a cualquiera de los clubes de caballeros de Mayfair o St. James, pues era poco probable encontrarse con rostros conocidos allí, particularmente aquellos pertenecientes a furiosos maridos u otras personas relacionadas con las mujeres de su vida. Podían sentarse y conversar en uno de esos bancos similares a los de las iglesias con cierto anonimato. Edward también le había cogido cariño al lugar. El techo bajo con sus pesadas vigas hacía que estuviera oscuro incluso a medio día, y el aire estaba impregnado del humo del tabaco y de las lámparas de aceite. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era el café, que Edward prefería por encima del té. A pesar de tratarse de un capricho caro, cinco peniques la taza, bien merecía la pena aquel brebaje rico y oscuro que tan acorde iba con su actual estado de ánimo.

—Podrá reírse —dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo—, pero si no me hubiera blindado de alcohol, no podría haberme enfrentado a esa maldita lista. Y lo peor de todo era que mi nombre había sido notoriamente omitido de la lista.

—¿Le sorprende? —preguntó Rochdale.—Lamentablemente, no. Me conoce demasiado bien, conoce mis historias con las mujeres demasiado bien. No, no esperaba ver mi nombre en esa lista, pero no menos doloroso me resultó ver aquellos otros nombres. Le digo que debía de haber veinte o veinticinco nombres. Aquello fue una agonía.

La tenue luz de la parpadeante vela esculpía marcadas sombras en los pómulos hundidos de Rochdale, lo que provocaba que su mueca burlona resultara aún más perversa. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando con el malestar de Edward.

—Espero sinceramente que mi nombre estuviera allí —dijo—. Estaría más que feliz de poder satisfacerla.

Edward lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, oscurecida y deteriorada tras un siglo de vida.

—Su nombre surgió.

Las cejas de su señoría se arquearon sorprendidas.

—¿De veras? Bueno, entonces creo que he subestimado a Bella. Espero que respaldara mi candidatura.

—Aunque jamás haría semejante cosa, no fue necesario. Solo lo mencionó en broma.

—Ah, entonces me he convertido en objeto de mofa entre damas respetables. Cuán mortificador. —Su amplia sonrisa no desvelaba el más leve atisbo de mortificación, sin embargo. En ocasiones Edward creía que Rochdale disfrutaba de su reputación moralmente objetable. Lo cierto era que la cultivaba a conciencia.

—Solo quería tomarme el pelo —dijo Edward—. Aunque no me habría imaginado que pudiera estar interesado. Ella no es su tipo.

—Habría hecho una excepción para acostarme con Bella.

Edward se inclinó hacia él para asegurarse de que sus palabras se escucharan con claridad por encima de docenas de animadas conversaciones, el estrépito de las tazas y platos y el ruido sordo y constante de los carruajes y carros que pasaban en el exterior.

—Por. Encima. De. Mi. Cadáver.

Rochdale entrecerró los ojos y miró con indignación a Edward.

—Cullen, no se comporte como un estúpido. Solo porque usted no pueda tenerla, ¿significa eso que ningún otro hombre puede disfrutar de ese placer?

—No es eso, para nada. Es demasiado inocente para alguien como usted.

—¿Y para alguien como usted?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—También para alguien como yo. Incluso aunque estuviera libre.

—Bueno, ya no lo está, así que, ¿por qué toda esa preocupación por Bella Swan? —

Rochdale se recostó y dio un sorbo al café.

— La mujer lleva más de dos años viuda. Ha tenido oportunidades de sobra para haber hecho algo si hubiese estado interesado, Edward. Y, dado que nunca lo ha hecho, uno solo puede asumir que no existe tal interés.

Hizo una pausa y levantó una inquisitiva ceja como si estuviera esperando a que Edward lo contradijera, pero Edward tan solo negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no había hecho nada. Rochdale se encogió de hombros.

—Por ello, no veo motivo alguno para quejarse si ella desea buscar a otro hombre para su lecho.

Su amigo tenía razón. Edward no tenía derecho a interferir. Lo que ocurría era que no pensaba que ninguno de los hombres de aquella lista pudiera satisfacerla. Y de veras creía que le romperían el corazón al final. Bella descubriría que él llevaba razón, que una relación sexual jamás sería suficiente para ella.

—Deje que se las arregle sola —dijo Rochdale—. Lo que haga no es asunto suyo.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero, maldita sea, parece como si no pudiera resignarme a la idea de que otro hombre la tenga entre sus brazos.

—¿En vez de los suyos, Edward?

—¡No! De los de Swan.

Jacob Swan está muerto, por el amor de Dios.

—Lo sé. Pero para mí siempre será su mujer.

—Pronto estará en los brazos de otro hombre. Algo que no debería tener trascendencia alguna para usted, pues la bella Tanya estará en los suyos.

—Tiene razón.

Edward se acabó la taza de café y alzó la vista buscando a Alfred, el

maître . Estaba sirviendo a un grupo de hombres mayores sentados cerca de la chimenea. Con sus anticuadas pelucas y las hebillas de sus zapatos, aquellos hombres parecían sacados de la época de su padre. Se pasaban entre ellos pipas de arcilla y uno de ellos había colocado un bollo de pan en un pincho y lo estaba tostando acercándolo al fuego. A Edward no le habría sorprendido saber que esos tipos llevaban cuarenta años o más ocupando ese mismo sitio en el Raven. Llamó a Alfred y asintió con la cabeza, después se giró hacia Rochdale, que lo seguía mirando divertido con las cejas arqueadas.

—Desearía que no encontrara este asunto tan entretenido —dijo Edward, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa—. Fue muy duro.

—Está enamorado de esa mujer. Siempre lo ha estado.

Edward resopló.

—Qué tontería. Es la mujer de mi mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. La admiro más que a cualquier otra mujer que conozco, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

—Entonces, ¿no quiere a ningún otro hombre en su cama porque la admira mucho?

—Me preocupa que sufra, eso es todo.

—Creo que la quiere para usted y, ahora que no puede tenerla (porque, le recuerdo de nuevo, usted tiene a la encantadora e inocente Tanya), no quiere que otro hombre la tenga. Si me preguntase, le diría que suena sospechosamente parecido a estar enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, no se lo he preguntado y no estoy enamorado de ella. Tan solo velo por sus intereses, tal como Swan me pidió que hiciera. Le prometí que cuidaría de ella.

—Sigo diciendo que debería mantenerse al margen. Y, por supuesto, dejar de hablar con ella de eso. ¿Quién ha visto alguna vez a una mujer tener semejante conversación con un hombre?

—Siempre hemos sido muy francos el uno con el otro. Somos amigos.

Rochdale resopló.

—Por ahora.

—¿Qué quiere decir con «por ahora»?

—Si piensa que Tanya va a permitirle que siga siendo amigo íntimo de una mujer tan bella como Bella, será mejor que se lo piense de nuevo. Ese lazo acabará por romperse, le guste o no.

—Maldición. Espero que esté equivocado. Eso sería…

— Imposible de imaginar.

—¿Sabe? Quizá lo mejor sería que Bella se uniera a otro hombre. Eso podría evitar posibles celos nupciales.

—Quizá. De cualquier modo, Bella está decidida a seguir adelante.

Alfred se acercó con una humeante cafetera y llenó de nuevo sus tazas. Con su acento de Oxbridge, les preguntó si deseaban algo más de comer. Rochdale le dijo que no y le indicó que podía retirarse. Edward observó la alargada y recta figura de Alfred mientras se retiraba y se maravilló de que lograra conservar tan prístina apariencia en un café que bullía de gente. Aquel hombre siempre iba bien vestido, con una elegante chaqueta negra, calzones, calzas de seda negra y una inmaculada corbata blanca.

—¿Cuál cree que es su historia? —preguntó.

—Se rumorea —dijo Rochdale— que una vez fue un gentil hombre, pero que perdió su fortuna en la Bolsa.

—¿De veras? Pobre diablo. Bueno, supongo que es mejor estar aquí que en una prisión para deudores.

—Sí, efectivamente —le lanzó a Edward una elocuente mirada—. Todos tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles de vez en cuando.

Edward miró a su amigo y asintió.

—Sí, en efecto. Y sí, yo he tomado la mía.

Rochdale alzó su taza en honor a Alfred.

—Por este buen hombre.

Tras tomar un sorbo del humeante café, dijo:

—¿Qué cree que hizo que Bella se decidiera? ¿Por qué esta repentina determinación de encontrar un amante? ¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Edward—, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene que ver con las otras mujeres del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. Una vez me dijo que todas ellas habían decidido permanecer viudas antes que volver a casarse de nuevo. Me pregunto si ahora habrán decidido buscar un amante.

—No creerá que las demás también estén a la caza de un amante,¿verdad?

—Es bastante probable. Me cuesta creer que Bella haya tenido ella sola esa idea. No me sorprendería que hubiese sido una decisión de todo el grupo y que Bella se hubiera visto arrastrada.

—Santo Dios. Todas esas benevolentes viudas sueltas por ahí… —Rochdale alzó la vista al techo—. Ahórremelo.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Viudas jóvenes en busca de placer? ¿Cómo podría resistirse a tal tentación?

—Pues con toda facilidad, se lo aseguro. Las damas que se dedican a las buenas obras me ponen nervioso. —Se estremeció de forma manifiesta—. Nunca quieren un polvo rápido. Siempre quieren más.

—Quizá no, si todo ese sermón acerca de la independencia que le he oído a Bella es cierto. —

Aunque Edward deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera algo tan burdo en el caso de Bella. Se merecía más que un «polvo rápido».

—Confíe en mí, Cullen. No son el tipo de mujer que quiera una pequeña pelea sin complicaciones bajo las sábanas. Lo sonsacarán y lo engatusarán hasta convertir una simple aventura en algo más serio.

—Eso es precisamente lo que intenté decirle a Bella. No es el tipo de mujer para tener una aventura fortuita. Querrá algo más que eso.

—Como todas esas viudas benevolentes. Lo llevan en la sangre. No me acercaré a ninguna de ellas.

Edward sonrió.

—Venga, amigo. Mujeres atractivas en busca de un poco de placer,¿podría haber algo más sencillo?

—Lo lamento —dijo Rochdale negando con la cabeza—. No estoy interesado.

—¿De veras? —Edward no creyó ni por un instante las palabras de su señoría y esbozó una sonrisa que así lo indicaba.

—¿La encantadora condesa de Brandon?

—Muy atractiva, pero no es mi tipo. Un tanto frívola.

—¿Lady Platt?

Rochdale se encogió de hombros.

—Podría considerarlo, si no me quedara más remedio. Tiene unos pechos realmente exquisitos, he de admitirlo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus cortos tirabuzones. Prefiero una mata larga y abundante de pelo en la que hundir mis manos.

—Entonces la señora Webber sería una buena opción —dijo Edward. Su sonrisa se iba agrandando por momentos.

—Todo ese cabello castaño. Me apuesto a que le llega por la cintura.

—Me apuesto a que jamás ha permitido tal cosa. Demasiado remilgada y decorosa. Por el amor de Dios, es la viuda de un obispo. El fantasma del viejo Weber estaría probablemente al acecho.

Edward rompió a reír y algunos de los parroquianos se volvieron. Bajó la voz:

—Bueno, entonces siempre queda la duquesa.

Rochdale sonrió.

—Alice es una criatura encantadora, y una aventurilla con ella siempre sería bienvenida, pero dudo mucho que ella esté interesada. Por lo general nunca vuelve la vista atrás. No. Si no le importa, me mantendré alejado de las viudas benevolentes.

A Edward no le importaba para nada. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera Withlock de Bella, mejor. Al menos para su propia tranquilidad. Withlock era un buen amigo suyo, pero, en lo que a mujeres respectaba, Edward no se fiaba de él. Pero todavía quedaba el resto de caballeros de aquella maldita lista. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todos ellos?

—¡Señoras, por favor! — Angela Weber se retorcía las manos de la frustración, visiblemente molesta por haber perdido así el control de la reunión. De nuevo.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Señaló las hojas de papel, listas y libros de contabilidad que se encontraban sobre el escritorio francés que tenía ante sí. Las otras damas estaban dispuestas en sillas y en un sofá en el animado salón. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las enormes ventanas con vistas a Portland Place, bañando de un reluciente resplandor el yeso y las molduras blancas del techo y depositando destellos dorados sobre los marcos de los cuadros, las figuras de porcelana y demás adornos colocados sobre la repisa de la chimenea. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, aunque no habría sido necesario encenderla, y el delicado aroma de las rosas tempranas llenaba el aire.

La duquesa sonrió y dijo:

—Mi querida Angela, creo que debería permitirnos un instante para ser un poco alegres antes de tornarnos en benevolentes. Terminaremos todo el trabajo pendiente.

—Por supuesto que sí —añadió Bella—. Pero acordamos que hablaríamos de estos asuntos entre nosotras.

—Estaba ansiosa por oír si alguna había hecho progresos en su búsqueda de un amante.

A pesar del consejo de Edward, todavía se sentía un tanto incómoda con todo aquel asunto y agradecería cualquier detalle que las demás pudieran proporcionarle. Angela resopló de un modo poco femenino y se cruzó de brazos.

—Diez minutos —dijo—. No más. Después tenemos que revisar los detalles finales para el baile en casa de los Yarmouth y comenzar a planificar el siguiente.

Diez minutos. La duquesa, acomodada en una butaca dorada con las faldas de su vestido dispuestas a su alrededor de una forma descuidadamente estudiada, asintió con la cabeza y centró su atención en Rosalie.

—Entonces, ¿será el señor McCarthy? Rosalie sonrió afirmativamente y se estremeció del entusiasmo.

—¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso? Es tan apuesto. ¡Qué espaldas!

—Todo ha ocurrido relativamente rápido —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

—Se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada por haber formulado tal pregunta, poniendo de relieve de forma tan descarada su ignorancia. Pero, si iba a hacerlo, necesitaría algunas pistas.

—Lleva años mostrándose muy atento conmigo —dijo Rosalie—. Cuando lo vi la semana pasada en una partida de cartas, me aseguré de que supiera que su interés era bien recibido. Todavía no ha ocurrido nada, pero acudirá a nuestro baile y espero que esa sea la noche. —Dio un brinco en su butaca con regocijo infantil—. ¡No puedo esperar!

Bella frunció el ceño. Esperaba que hubiera contado más detalles de cómo exactamente le había mostrado su interés. Todos parecían pensar que aquello surgía sin más, y quizá era cierto y se estaba preocupando demasiado. Aun así, habría agradecido algún consejo.

—¿Qué le preocupa, Bella? —

Esme, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, tocó con dulzura su brazo.

—Parece desanimada. ¿Quizá había pensado en el señor McCarthy para usted?

—¡Oh! —Bella se llevó la mano al pecho, mortificada porque pudieran pensar que estaba celosa, algo ridículo. Aquel hombre ni siquiera estaba en su lista original.

—No, no, se lo aseguro, no había pensado en el señor McCarthy. Apenas lo conozco.

—Creo —dijo la duquesa— que Bella esperaba que Rosalie hubiese sido un poco más explícita en cuanto a las tácticas que empleó para que el señor McCarthy supiera de su interés.—

Miró a Bella conojos indulgentes y bondadosos.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Bella asintió tímidamente. Dios bendijera a Alice por ser tan perspicaz.

—Prometimos dar detalles —dijo la duquesa.

— Y pueden estar seguras de que cuando tenga cualquier detalle interesante —dijo Rosalie— se lo contaré. El coqueteo en sí no es importante.

—Pero no todo el mundo tiene experiencia en eso. —Alice se volvió a Bella—. Su matrimonio fue concertado, ¿no?

—Sí, cuando todavía era una niña. Nunca tuve la necesidad de coquetear. Siempre tuve a Jacob.—

Bajó la mirada a las manos que tenía en el regazo.

—Temo quedar como una estúpida.

—No lo vea como coquetear —dijo Esme—. Tan solo piense en ello como una conversación. Pregúntele a un caballero acerca de él, muestre interés en sus intereses y aficiones y eso es todo.

—Exacto—dijo Alice asintiéndole a Esme—. Excelente consejo. Si piensa demasiado en ello, se pondrá nerviosa. Tan solo actúe con naturalidad. Sea usted misma. Es una mujer encantadora y bella. Solo tiene que sonreír, mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y dejar que sea él quien hable. Quedará embelesado.

—Hacen que parezca tan fácil —dijo Bella.

—Es fácil —dijo Rosalie—. Solo tiene que hablar, como bien le dice Esme. No es un conjunto de charadas y trucos prescritos. Haga lo que haga, no haga caídas de ojos ni suspire con nostalgia o ría tontamente. Eso déjeselo a las ingenuas. Como mujeres maduras y experimentadas que somos, no necesitamos recurrir a esas tácticas. —Se inclinó hacia ella y sonrió—. ¿Tiene a alguien en mente, Bella?

—Estoy considerando algunos caballeros. Si es que ellos están interesados.—

Miró a todas y cada una de las mujeres que estaban en la sala—. ¿Prometen no repetirlo si les digo quiénes son?

—Eso era parte de nuestro acuerdo —dijo Esme—. Al menos eso es lo que yo entendí y lo que espero. Lo que se diga aquí quedará entre nosotras.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie. La duquesa asintió y todas se volvieron hacia Angela. Ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, pero seguía sin parecer del todo cómoda.

—Todavía no he logrado acostumbrarme a escuchar semejantes conversaciones en mi salón, así que pueden estar seguras de que no lo repetiré en ningún otro lado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Bella—, solo entre nosotras. He pensado en sir Demetri Denney, Mike Newton y lord Aldershot.

La duquesa asintió.

—Los tres valdrían, en mi opinión.

—¿Los tres? —dijo Angela con una voz que fue subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en un chillido. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que Bella debería tener a los tres como amantes? Santo Dios.

Bella se echó a reír y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¡No estoy segura de estar preparada para tener un amante, mucho menos tres! Estos caballeros son solo tres posibilidades, eso es todo.

—Perdónenme —dijo la duquesa sonriendo abiertamente—. Debería haber dicho que cualquiera de los tres valdría. Los tres son atractivos, encantadores, y solteros y sin compromiso. Si me permite ser un tanto descarada y sugerírselo, también consideraría a lord James Sherwood. Creí percibir cierto interés en usted la pasada temporada.

—¿Interés en mí? —preguntó Bella un tanto sorprendida. Apenas si había prestado atención a aquel joven, excepto para fijarse en su buen aspecto y modales—. Es muy joven, ¿no creen?

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Rosalie—. Personalmente prefiero un hombre más joven. Son deliciosamente enérgicos y es mucho menos probable que quieran algo más serio. Y lord James no es tan joven. ¿Qué tiene, veinticinco o veintiséis? Sería una distracción espléndida para cualquiera de nosotras. No solo es extraordinariamente apuesto, sino que es un gran bailarín. —Sus ojos azules se iluminaron divertidos—. Si un hombre se mueve bien en la pista de baile, es probable que también se mueva bien en otras situaciones más íntimas.

Todas las mujeres, excepto Angela (que parecía extremadamente avergonzada), rompieron a reír.

—Rosalie tiene bastante razón —dijo la duquesa—. He descubierto que el baile es un buen indicio de otras habilidades. Observe a sus tres caballeros en nuestro próximo baile, Bella. Si alguno de ellos parece tenso e incómodo o carece del sentido del ritmo, quizá quiera reconsiderarlo.

Bella intentó recordar cómo bailaba alguno de esos tres hombres, pero nada le vino a la mente. La única imagen que se le aparecía era la suya bailando junto a Edward, que siempre había bailado maravillosamente bien. Y, dado que nunca parecía haber estado necesitado de mujeres, estaría dispuesta a apostar que la teoría de Alice era, en ese caso, cierta.

—Oh, querida —dijo Esme con una mueca—. Estoy recordando los movimientos un tanto torpones de Sam Uley cuando bailó con Emily, en su baile de presentación en sociedad la semana pasada. Como le coja cariño al joven, supongo que tendré que tener una pequeña charla con ella.

Cuando todas hubieron cesado de reír, Esme añadió:

—Después de todo, tengo que velar por la felicidad de mi sobrina.

—¿Y qué hay de la suya, Esme? —le preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Ha hecho algún progreso en nuestra búsqueda colectiva para tener una temporada especialmente alegre?

—Por Dios santo, no. ¿Tiene idea del esfuerzo que conlleva ir de carabina de una joven en su primera temporada? Todavía no he tenido ni un momento libre, se lo aseguro, para fijarme siquiera si algún hombre mostraba su interés en mí. Estoy demasiado ocupada evaluando los méritos de los jóvenes que se interesen en Emily. Es una tarea de enormes proporciones. Y su madre pediría mi cabeza sí dejara que la cortejara alguien inapropiado. Pero antes de que me pregunte: sí, mantendré una actitud abierta en caso de que la oportunidad se presente por sí sola.

—Nuestro primer baile podría proporcionarnos una excelente oportunidad —dijo Rosalie—. Es una ventaja que seamos las que confeccionan la lista de invitados. Podemos asegurarnos de que todos los hombres atractivos y disponibles figuren en ella.

—Todos los hombres que Bella ha mencionado han sido invitados—dijo Angela, señalando una lista que había en el escritorio delante de ella. Sin duda esperaba con ello lograr reconducir la conversación a los asuntos que tenían pendientes.

—Excelente —dijo la duquesa—. Será el lugar perfecto para tantear el terreno, Bella. Si el tiempo lo permite, los jardines de la casa de los Yarmouth son un lugar muy agradable y encantador por la noche.

Angela frunció el ceño.

—Como organizadoras y anfitrionas del baile, deberíamos permanecer en el salón de baile toda la noche.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Rosalie—. Una vez hayamos cumplido con nuestro cometido en la línea de recepción, nada más se requerirá de nosotras salvo mezclarnos con la gente y disfrutar de la velada. Pueden estar seguras de que intentaré aprovechar los jardines con Emmet McCarthy. No le haría ningún mal, Angela, encontrar un hombre apuesto y hacer lo mismo.

Angela pronunció un leve silbido de impaciencia y miró al reloj desimilor de la repisa de la chimenea cuando este dio los cuartos.

—No estoy segura de lo de los jardines —dijo Bella antes de que Angela pudiera decir que los diez minutos habían tocado a su fin—, pero estoy preparada para comenzar mis lamentables intentos en el arte del coqueteo. Al menos creo estarlo. Tengo un vestido nuevo encantador. Metros de crepé morado con el bordado de cuentas más bonito que hayan visto jamás.

—Suena precioso —convino la duquesa— y sin duda nos hará sombra a todas nosotras. Nada como un vestido bonito para darle a una confianza. Estará estupenda, querida. No tenga miedo.

—Espero que tenga razón.

—Siempre está tan bella — dijo Esme dándole un leve y cariñoso codazo en las costillas—. Siempre he envidiado su tez y cabellos, que van bien con casi todo. Con estos malditos cabellos no puedo vestir ni la mitad de tonalidades que lleva usted. Es un problema constante.¿Puede imaginarme vestida de tonos morados? Pero tengo un nuevo vestido con cintas de flores de manzano que me ha confeccionado la señora Osgood y que pretendo llevar en el baile. Estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo ha quedado.

—¿Y usted, Angela? —preguntó la duquesa—. ¿Qué llevará?

Angela sonrió por vez primera aquella tarde. Bella sabía que toda aquella conversación acerca de hombres y coqueteos y bailes (por no hablar de esas habilidades íntimas que Rosalie había insinuado)resultaba terriblemente violenta para ella. Pero todavía era joven y estaba provista de una belleza tan elegante que le haría mucho bien ser una viuda alegre por un día en vez de la tan decorosa viuda del obispo.

—Tengo un vestido nuevo de seda verde de Pomona con unos bordados preciosos —dijo Angela—. Creo que es muy bonito, eso espero.

—Estoy segura de que sí —respondió la duquesa—. No puedo esperar a verlo. El verde es un color que le sienta muy bien, querida. ¿Y Rosalie?

—Llevaré un vestido de crepé azul sardo. Emmet McCarthy dice que el azul es el color que mejor me sienta.

—Yo llevaré un vestido de muselina india estampado —dijo Alice—. Vaya un grupo lleno de colorido que haremos. Ahora que sé qué llevaran, tengo algo para cada una de ustedes. — Cogió una pequeña cartera de debajo de su butaca y sacó cuatro cajitas muy finas. Se puso en pie con las cajas en la mano—. Un pequeño regalo para festejar nuestro primer baile de la temporada.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, comprobó una pequeña flor pintada en la tapa de las cajas antes de darle una a cada una de las damas.

—¡Oh, Alice! —exclamó Esme cuando abrió la suya—. Qué maravilla.

Cada caja contenía un delicado abanico brisé de marfil en el nuevo tamaño, más pequeño, que tan de moda estaba en aquel momento. Cada abanico tenía un diseño distinto en la estructura y tenía pintada una flor diferente. El de Bella tenía un lazo rosa oscuro y pequeños grupitos de pensamientos de un color morado profundo. Era uno de los abanicos más bonitos que había visto.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa —dijo Rosalie—. Serán nuestros distintivos como organizadoras del baile. Muchísimas gracias. Besó a Alice en la mejilla. La amabilidad de aquel gesto pareció haber sobrepasado a Angela, que solo alcanzó a posar su mano sobre el brazo de la duquesa cuando esta pasó al lado del escritorio.

—Alice —dijo Bella—, son preciosos. Qué considerado por tu parte.

La duquesa hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y volvió a su butaca. Dispuso las faldas de su vestido cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

—No es nada. Tan solo un pequeño detalle. Lo cierto es que fue usted, Bella, quien me inspiró la idea de los abanicos.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Estaba reflexionando sobre su situación, pues sabía que todo este asunto de buscar un amante le estaba frustrando un poco. Sabía que su matrimonio había sido concertado y me imaginé que sería un poco inexperta en el delicado arte del coqueteo.

Bella dio un pequeño resoplido.

—Imaginó bien.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de practicar un poco. Señoras, vamos a repasar el lenguaje secreto del abanico. No tan secreto, después de todo, pues todos los hombres de la ciudad conocen cada señal. Comencemos con la más importante de todas. —Abrió su abanico y lo apoyó cuidadosamente sobre su mejilla derecha—. Esto quiere decir «sí».


	5. Chapter 5

hola chicas aca vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia tan fasinante de mas esta aclarar que ni los personajes (Stephanie Meyer) ni la historia (Candice Hern) son mias besos nos vemos abajo

**capitulo 5**

—¡Ha funcionado! Oh, querida.

Bella observó que lord Hopwood sonreía y cruzaba la sala. Bella había tocado el borde del abanico con un dedo, indicándole que desearía hablar con él.

—No recuerdo que mencionara a lord Hopwood —susurró Angela—.¿Por qué le ha hecho una señal?

—Ha sido un impulso —dijo Bella. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír—. Pensé que sería mejor practicar con otro hombre primero.

Su señoría se acercó e hizo una reverencia. Era alto y de cabellos oscuros, con enigmáticas extensiones canosas en sus sienes.

—Señora Swan. Señora Weber. Esta noche están realmente preciosas. —Gracias, mi señor —respondió Bella—. Es usted muy amable.

—Han preparado otra magnífica velada —dijo, mientras sus ojos recorrían el elegante salón, una de las muchas salas que habían sido desprovistas de mobiliario para el baile—. Siempre estoy deseando que llegue uno de los bailes del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. —Miró a Bella y sonrió—. La compañía es mucho más agradable que en cualquier otro baile.

—Les estamos muy agradecidas al duque y a la duquesa —añadió Angela— por abrir su casa para la celebración de nuestro baile. Apreciamos que haya acudido, mi señor, y su generosa contribución. Esta velada hemos logrado recaudar una cantidad sin precedentes. Es muy gratificante.

—Sus esfuerzos por ayudar a aquellas mujeres menos afortunadas que ustedes son dignos de elogio —insistió él.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer —dijo Angela—, considerando nuestras propias circunstancias. Aunque todas sabemos el dolor que causa la pérdida de un marido, ninguna hemos tenido que sufrir penurias económicas. Pero hay demasiadas mujeres que han perdido a sus maridos en la guerra y se han quedado sin nada. Es un deber no solo cristiano, sino también patriótico, ofrecer toda la ayuda que podamos. Y alentar a los demás a que hagan lo mismo. Puede estar seguro, su señoría, de que su contribución será destinada a una buena causa.

—No tengo duda de ello —dijo.

—Ahora, si me disculpan —expuso Angela—, acaban de llegar unas personas a las que debo recibir.

Gracias a Dios. Bella se había temido que Angela se lanzara a un interminable sermón acerca de la necesidad de las buenas obras y espantara a lord Hopwood. Su señoría hizo una reverencia cuando Angela se marchó y después se volvió hacia Bella y levantó una ceja en muestra de interés.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo de beber, señora Swan? ¿O quizá prefiera unirse al baile?

—Oh, bailemos, si así lo desea. Nada me gusta más que una danza tradicional escocesa.

—Será todo un honor —dijo, y le ofreció su brazo. Bailaba bastante bien, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Alice. Se preguntó por qué no lo había incluido en su lista. Mientras bailaban, Bella tuvo presente el consejo de sus amigas y no hizo ningún esfuerzo deliberado por coquetear. Al contrario, simplemente intentó ser lo más agradable y encantadora posible. Si las atenciones cada vez mayores de lord Hopwood eran un indicio, había sido una buena táctica. Lord Hopwood le preguntó si podría llamarla al día siguiente y llevarla en su carruaje al parque. Sus tres parejas siguientes, sir Tayler Crowley, Sidney Gilchrist y Erick Yorke, se mostraron igual de atentos. Todos ellos eran buenos bailarines. De repente, el mundo parecía lleno de posibilidades y Bella tenía que refrenarlas en un entusiasmo casi vertiginoso. A la mayoría de los hombres que asistieron al baile los conocía de hacía años. Alguna que otra vez había hablado con ellos, o bailado con ellos, o jugado a las cartas con ellos, incluso cenado con ellos. Pero nunca antes había sido tan consciente de ellos como hombres. Casi cada hombre con el que se topaba podía ser un amante potencial, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Cada palabra adquiría nuevos matices; cada mirada parecía infundida de nuevos significados; cada paso de baile sugería movimientos más íntimos. ¿Las reuniones de la alta sociedad habían tenido siempre tanta carga sexual y ella había sido demasiado ingenua como para percatarse? El señor Yorkie la condujo fuera de la pista de baile, tomó su mano y con floridas palabras de agradecimiento le hizo una reverencia para a continuación marcharse. Bella se volvió y vio a Edward acercarse con Tanya. Los había vislumbrado bailando en una de las filas. Una pequeña punzada de emoción (¿pesar?, ¿melancolía?) se había aferrado a su corazón en el instante en que los había visto juntos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. De ahora en adelante sería más probable que viera a Edward con Tanya que sin ella. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y alargó la mano para darles la bienvenida.

—Edward, me alegro de verlo.—Bella. —Edward cogió su mano y la besó. Pudo sentir el latido de sus labios a través del tejido de sus guantes. Cuán desconcertante resultaba ser tan consciente de aquellas cosas. ¿Cómo había logrado mantenerse tan aislada de los sentimientos sexuales durante toda su vida? Edward liberó su mano para acercar a Tanya.

—Creo que ya conoce a la señorita Denaly.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le sonrió a la joven, cuyos ojos reflejaban una mezcla de triunfo y nerviosismo. Sin duda estaba orgullosa de pasearse del brazo de su prometido, deseosa de hacer ostentación de su buena fortuna delante de todos. Pero también era muy joven e inocente, lo que suavizaba cualquier posible arrogancia con una frescura que resultaba muy atractiva. No era de sorprender que a Edward le gustara. Era una joven encantadora.

—Me alegro mucho de que haya venido —dijo Bella—. Ello me permite la oportunidad de darle mi más sincera enhorabuena por su compromiso.

—Gracias, señora Swan — su voz sonaba un tanto infantil y ligeramente entrecortada—, por sus felicitaciones y por la invitación. Había oído hablar tanto de los bailes del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. Es un placer para mí poder asistir a uno.

—Su futuro marido es un buen amigo y vecino de una de las miembros del Fondo —dijo Bella, guiñando sigilosamente un ojo—, así que puede confiar en recibir invitaciones a nuestros bailes de ahora en adelante. —¡Oh! Es muy amable por su parte. —Sus ojos azules se agrandaron, entusiasmados—. Muchísimas gracias.

—No es nada —dijo Bella, sonriendo ante su juvenil impulsividad—. Después de todo, esto son bailes de beneficencia. Al señor Cullen le sacamos una enorme cantidad de dinero a cambio de invitaciones.

—¡Oh! —Tanya miró a Edward, confundida—. No sabía que…

—La señora Swan está bromeando —dijo Edward mientras le daba una palmadita cariñosa a la mano que descansaba en su brazo—. No me saca ningún dinero a la fuerza. Lo doy encantado para una buena causa. Como hacen todos los que asisten a sus bailes.

—Qué tonta soy. —Tanya se ruborizó y dejó escapar una risita—.Había olvidado ese aspecto de los bailes. Son tan populares y las invitaciones tan codiciadas que resulta fácil olvidarse de su verdadero objetivo.

—Los bailes son la actividad con la que más fondos recaudamos —dijo Bella—. Su éxito resulta muy gratificante. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de esto. Espero que disfruten del baile. Y espero que usted y yo podamos ser amigas, señorita Denaly. Después de todo, pronto seremos vecinas. Su madre y usted tienen que pasar a verme. Los martes estoy en casa.

—Gracias, señora Swan. Me encantaría.

—¿Señorita Denaly? Creo que es nuestro baile. La voz del caballero venía de detrás de Bella, así que esta se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Era lord Dimitri Bentham, todo vestido de azul y plata y con un aspecto muy elegante. No era de extrañar que Alice lo hubiera recomendado. Era un joven muy atractivo.

—Cullen, señora Swan —dijo, mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Tanya. Bella atrajo su atención y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y un discreto destello de interés iluminó sus ojos, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Alice. Se colocó el abanico en la mano izquierda, lo abrió y lo colocó delante de su rostro. Lord Dimitri arqueó una ceja.

—Señora Swan, ¿estaría quizá libre para el próximo baile?

—Sí, así es.

—Sería un honor si lo reservara para mí.

—Me encantaría. Gracias, señor mío.

Lord Dimitri le mostró una sonrisa radiante y a continuación se volvió para conducir a Tanya hasta las filas que se estaban formando para el siguiente baile.

—¡Pícara desvergonzada! —le susurró Edward divertido—. Y decía que no sabía atraer la atención de un hombre. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Lord Dimitri ni siquiera estaba en esa maldita lista.

—Es privilegio de una mujer ser espontánea con estas cosas. —Cerró su abanico y le golpeó juguetonamente con él en el brazo—. De todas formas, no es asunto suyo.

—Señora Swan, creo que tanto baile ha debido de marearla y le cuesta pensar de una forma cabal. Tenga, tome mi brazo. Iba a invitarla a unirnos al baile, pero creo que una pequeña vuelta por la sala le haría bien a su salud.

Bella rio y apoyó la mano en la manga de su chaqueta.

—Qué invitación tan encantadora. No es de extrañar que tantas mujeres lo encuentren irresistible.

—Todas menos usted, mi querida coqueta.

—Porque lo conozco demasiado bien. Además —bromeó—, ya no está disponible.

—Triste, pero cierto. Una vez más debo expresar mi pesar porque haya decidido comenzar su particular búsqueda ahora. Un poco antes y podría haberle ahorrado el esfuerzo de tener que usar tanto el abanico y haberle ofrecido mi pobre persona para su causa.

—Cuán generoso por su parte.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?

La condujo lejos de la gente que se alineaba en las paredes esperando el comienzo del siguiente baile hasta unas enormes puertas que daban a la terraza del jardín. Edward la llevó a uno de los bancos de piedra que bordeaban la balaustrada de la terraza. Bella tomó asiento y se colocó las faldas con cuidado de no estropear tan delicado bordado de cuentas. Edward no se sentó, sino que se apoyó contra la verja.

—Gracias —dijo— por ser tan amable con Tanya. Ha sido un detalle por su parte que le haya ofrecido su amistad. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciará.

—Va a casarse con mi mejor amigo, así que también tiene que ser mi amiga.

—Me alegra que piense así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su reacción inicial ante nuestro compromiso.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—No me recuerde mi impertinencia. Fui excesivamente descortés con usted aquella noche. Confío en que podamos olvidarlo. ¿No acordamos aceptar los planes de cada uno sin discusión? Yo aceptaré a su joven esposa e intentaré que sea mi amiga y usted dejará de tomarme el pelo con… mi búsqueda.

La boca de Edward se tornó en una pícara sonrisa.

—Nunca he dicho nada de dejar de tomarle el pelo. Me proporcion aun gran placer hacerlo y además hace que sus mejillas adquieran un delicioso tono rosado. Solo le hago un favor, querida, logrando que resulte aún más atractiva a todos esos tipos de su lista.

—Lo que es usted es un sinvergüenza.

—Sí, soy culpable. Pero hablando en serio, Bella, le estoy muy agradecido por sus esfuerzos por hacerse amiga de Tanya. Sé que es joven, pero quizá descubra que tienen cosas en común cuando la conozca.

¿Y usted, Edward, qué es lo que tiene en común con ella?

—Las dos queremos que sea feliz —dijo Bella—, así que ya tenemos eso en común. Y, muy pronto, también tendremos un balcón en común.

—Lo cierto es que estaba pensando vender la casa.

Bella se quedó atónita y durante un instante no pudo articular palabra. Todo apuntaba a que iban a producirse cambios que no había previsto. No podía concebir su vida sin Edward cerca. Tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar.

—¿Se muda?

—Estoy pensando en comprar una casa más grande aquí en la ciudad. La casa de Bruton Street es suficientemente grande para mí, pero pensé que quizá algo un poco más espacioso estaría mejor. Especialmente si tenemos hijos.

—Por supuesto —acertó a decir—. Tanya estará encantada con la idea.

—Eso espero. He hablado con mi abogado acerca de vender la casa de Dorset. Rara vez bajo allí y nunca he disfrutado demasiado de la vida en el campo. Nunca me he visto como un terrateniente. Yo desprecio todo lo rústico. He pensado que podría usar el dinero para comprar una casa más grande en la ciudad en la que pudiéramos vivir todo el año.

—Somos del mismo parecer en ese aspecto, como bien sabe —dijo ella—. Jamás he entendido la atracción por el campo. No me gustan las fiestas en las fincas. Mientras los hombres van a cazar, a pescar y a competir, no hay nada que nosotras las mujeres podamos hacer salvo leer, coser y bosquejar, algo que también puedo hacer aquí en la ciudad, con la diferencia de que aquí hay tiendas, teatros y galerías al alcance de mi mano.

—Recuerdo —dijo Edward— cómo odiaba cuando Jacob se sentía obligado a visitar la finca de Kent.

Bella gimió.

—Jamás me he aburrido más en toda mi vida que durante aquellos largos meses en el campo. No puede imaginarse lo feliz que me hizo que ese lugar fuera para su hermano George y que rara vez, si no nunca, tenga que volver a pisar esa finca. Si me lo hubiera dejado a mí, no sé qué habría hecho con él. Venderlo, supongo, como va a hacer usted. ¿Está dispuesta Tanya a vivir todo el año en la ciudad?

—Todavía no lo he hablado con ella. Pero parece preferir estar aquí en la ciudad. Su rostro resplandece cada vez que la acompaño a un lugar nuevo.

Porque era muy joven y estaba impresionada por la vida de la alta sociedad. ¿Pero sería feliz viviendo todo el año en Londres? ¿O se sentiría desdichada los meses de invierno cuando no había demasiada compañía y todo el mundo se había retirado al campo?

—Lo he pensado mucho —dijo—. Recuerdo lo inquieto que me sentía cuando era un crío y me encontraba en el campo. Cuando fui finalmente a Oxford, la vida de la ciudad me dejó totalmente fascinado, y me pregunté por qué me había visto obligado a desperdiciar tantos años sin nada más que un pequeño pueblo a mi disposición. La gente siempre habla de los beneficios de criar a los niños en el campo, pero mire cuánto tiene que ofrecer Londres a un niño. Museos, colecciones de animales salvajes y parques. Torres medievales y palacios reales. Tropas de soldados pasando revista y puertos atestados de barcos de todo tipo. De niño me habría encantado todo esto.

—Sí —convino Bella—, sé a lo que se refiere.

Sus ojos, habitualmente entrecerrados, parecían haber adquirido una expresión de asombro. En el fondo Edward seguía siendo un niño que amaba todas esas cosas. Pero ¿la joven con la que se iba a casar pensaba lo mismo?

—Espero que Tanya esté de acuerdo —dijo, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Sin duda disfrutará amueblando y decorando una casa nueva y más grande. Tiene un gusto excelente, al menos en cuanto a la moda se refiere.

—El vestido que lleva es verdaderamente precioso.

—Cierto. No obstante, Tanya es una de esas mujeres a las que hasta un saco de pienso les quedaría bien.

—Es muy hermosa, Edward. Será una novia preciosa.

—Sí, es hermosa, pero usted, querida, eclipsa a cualquier otra mujer esta noche. Está impresionante con ese vestido. El color le queda muy bien.

Bella miró el crepé morado. Su pálido brillo parecía realzado por la luz de la luna.

—¿Lo cree? ¿No le parece que es un tanto atrevido?

—¿Para tan descarado coqueteo? No, es perfecto.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Confieso que me siento un poco descarada hoy.

—Lo he notado. ¿Cuántos otros caballeros han caído víctimas de ese abanico?

Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Solo unos pocos.

Edward resopló y apartó la mirada.

—No le había visto usar antes un abanico. ¿Es algo nuevo?

—Alice nos dio un curso de actualización del lenguaje del abanico, y lo cierto es que me ha resultado bastante útil.

—¿Nos?

Oh, Dios mío. No podía contarle lo de las Viudas Alegres. Era un pacto secreto y casi se le había escapado.

—Las viudas que componemos el Fondo. Empezamos a decir tonterías al final de una reunión, eso es todo. Casi había olvidado todas las señales que se pueden enviar con un abanico.

—Parece haberlo recordado con mucha facilidad.

Bella encorvó un hombro.

—Me ha facilitado las cosas. Todavía me siento un poco violenta e insegura para atraer a un hombre con mis palabras. Nunca he sabido cómo coquetear, así que lo único que he hecho ha sido hablar con ellos. Parece estar funcionando.

—Querida, se infravalora. No necesita hacer ningún esfuerzo especial para atraer a un hombre.

Recorrió dulcemente su mejilla con el dorso de un dedo. Bella contuvo el aliento. Él se percató, por supuesto, y sus verdes ojos brillaron.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer —prosiguió— es sonreír y mirarlo con esos enormes ojos marrones y él caerá rendido. —Rio con tristeza—. Se lo aseguro.

—Gracias, Edward. —Aún sentía el hormigueo en su piel, ahí donde la había acariciado—. Agradezco su consejo, a pesar de que sé que no aprueba lo que hago.

—No lo desapruebo, querida. Si dije algo que indicara lo contrario la pasada noche, debe culpar al alcohol. Tiene derecho a disfrutar del placer. Pero debe permitirme que me provoque no poder ser quien lo comparta con usted. —

Le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Siempre estaba bromeando. Pero Bella deseó que no fuera así. Le hacía alentar fantasías imposibles.

—Entonces, ¿ha visto ya a los caballeros de su lista?

—A casi todos —dijo—. No he visto a lord Newton, pero sir Tayler y el señor Gilchrist se han mostrado muy atentos. Por no hablar de lord Hopwood.

—¿Hopwood? No recuerdo haber hablado de él.

—No lo hicimos. Fue un impulso.

— Mmm. Es demasiado mayor para usted.

—Tonterías. Oh, y también estaba el señor Yorkie.

—¿Yorkie? Dios santo, ¿otro impulso?

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Solo porque no pensé en poner el nombre de un hombre en mi lista no quiere decir que no pueda tenerlo en cuenta si así lo decidiera.

—Yorkie es demasiado distraído. Parece estar siempre en las nubes.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Edward, es incorregible. Para usted nadie es adecuado.

Edward se agachó y colocó sus labios tan cerca de su oído que Bella casi pudo sentir su aliento.

—Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para usted, querida.

Su aliento y sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera los brazos. Dios mío, ¿cómo era capaz la gente de sobrevivir en una atmósfera tan cargada? Esta nueva tensión sexual que había sentido durante la velada con cada uno de los hombres con quienes había bailado era incluso más fuerte con Edward. ¿Había estado siempre presente, todo el tiempo desde que lo había conocido, y ella había estado demasiado absorta en sí misma como para percatarse?

—¿Ha caído en la trampa, eh, Cullen? Lord Ombersley rio a carcajadas y le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda. Si Edward volvía a oír aquel comentario una vez más, no respondería de sí mismo. Pero parecía que todos los caballeros del White's tenían algún comentario que hacer respecto a su compromiso.

—Una preciosidad, no obstante —dijo Ombersley—. Debe de ser un placer estrecharla en los brazos de uno, ¿no? Apuesto a que no le resulta muy difícil cumplir con ese deber.

Su risa subida de tono contagió a otros caballeros en la sala de cartas y Edward se vio obligado a soportar nuevas conmiseraciones y palmadas en la espalda mientras se abría camino. No dejaban de mencionar la juventud y belleza de Tanya, como si esas fueran las únicas cualidades que importaran en una esposa. Por supuesto que habían sido las razones principales para escogerla, por lo que no debería sentirse ofendido por esa actitud. Edward no era diferente al resto. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que finalmente hubiera una conexión más profunda entre ellos. Ella era muy joven y su compromiso estaba aún muy reciente. Edward esperaba que el miedo y los nervios que percibía cada vez que intentaba besarla o tocarla desaparecieran con el tiempo. Finalmente logró escapar de la cordialidad general y atravesar la sala. Antes de poder alcanzar la puerta y huir, las palabras «Señora Swan» sonaron en el aire seguidas de risas. Edward se volvió y vio a lord Newton entre un grupo de hombres situados cerca de la ventana. Jovial y apuesto, era de los pocos candidatos cuyo nombre permanecía en la lista de Bella. Si el tipo estaba haciendo bromas con el nombre de Bella en público, se aseguraría de sacarlo de esa lista. Como que se llamaba Edward que lo haría.

Edward aceptó una copa de vino de un camarero y se acercó con indiferencia al grupo.

—Ah, Cullen —lo saludó sir Neville Kenyon—. Creo que debemos darle la enhorabuena. La señorita Denaly, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, me ha honrado aceptando mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—Una joven muy bella. Buena familia. Bien hecho, amigo.

Tras hablar un poco más de su compromiso, la conversación se desvió hacia una próxima carrera en Newmarket. Edward se las ideó para apartar a lord Aldershot de la conversación.

—He oído antes que mencionaba a la señora Swan —dijo, manteniendo su tono de indiferencia, como si el tema en sí no tuviera ninguna importancia—. Una mujer atractiva, ¿no es cierto?

—Sin ninguna duda —respondió Newton con entusiasmo—. Bailé con ella la noche pasada en el baile que tuvo lugar en casa de los Yarmouth. Estaba pensando pasar a visitarla. Mantener buenas relaciones con ella, ya sabe.

—Ah. Así que, ¿tiene interés en ese campo?

—Posiblemente. Es una mujer muy bella, la señora Swan. Les estaba diciendo a estos caballeros que siempre se había mostrado inalcanzable, pero la noche pasada había algo en ella. La forma en que sonreía. Algo, no sabría decir qué. Pensé que quizá había terminado con su luto. Usted era amigo de Swan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, era mi mejor amigo. Su viuda sigue siendo amiga mía.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿anda a la caza de otro marido esta temporada?¿Es por eso por lo que se muestra tan afable? Porque si es así, entonces me pensaré dos veces ir a hacerle una visita. No me importa decirle que no tengo intención de ponerme los grilletes aún. Pero si solo está buscando un poco de compañía —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y le dio un golpe a Edward en el costado—, entonces soy el hombre que busca. Edward logró controlarse y no plantarle un sopapo. Decidió aprovecharse de tan sincera petición.

—La señora Swan es una viuda respetable, Newton, y no es el tipo de mujer interesada en un devaneo. Pero hace ya más de dos años de la muerte de Swan y creo que está preparada para contemplar la posibilidad de otro matrimonio. De hecho, cuando le hablé de mi compromiso, mencionó cuánto deseaba poder hacer un anuncio similar para el final de la temporada.

—¿De veras? ¡Diantre! Entonces he tenido una suerte enorme de haberme tropezado con usted, Cullen. Esta información me ahorrará situaciones embarazosas. Le estoy muy agradecido, amigo. —Cogió la mano de Edward y la estrechó con fuerza—. Muy agradecido.

Edward se dispuso a marcharse de la sala con aires de petulancia. Había sido sencillísimo disuadir a Newton de perseguir a Bella, aunque hubiese implicado contar una pequeña mentira. Y ella jamás sabría por qué su señoría había salido volando de su órbita. Solo lo había hecho, claro está, porque la actitud de aquel hombre había sido irrespetuosa. Edward estaba dispuesto a consentir la búsqueda de Bella, pero se maldeciría antes de permitir que cualquier vulgar papanatas cruzara la puerta de su dormitorio. Si pudiera hacer lo mismo con todos los demás hombres indignos de ella que hubiesen mostrado su interés, sentiría que habría hecho un gran trabajo respecto a la promesa que le hizo a Jacob de cuidar de ella. Cuando bajó las escaleras y cruzó el salón, salieron a su paso más caballeros para felicitarle por sus próximas nupcias. Incluso el grupo del mirador se acercó para presentarle sus respetos.

—Es usted un hombre afortunado —afirmó lord Worcester—. Se ha llevado a la joven más bonita del mercado nupcial. Un golpe maestro, Cullen.

—Será una compañía cálida y acogedora por las noches —añadió lord Alvanley—. Qué suertudo. Eh, Bentham, ¿no compuso una vez un soneto sobre los ojos de la señorita Denaly?

Dimitri Bentham se levantó lánguidamente de su asiento junto a la ventana y se unió a ellos. Otro de los candidatos de Bella. Aquel maldito lugar estaba repleto de ellos.

—Eso fue la temporada pasada —dijo Bentham arrastrando las palabras tal como dictaba la moda—. Hace mucho tiempo. La encantadora Tanya era un objetivo libre por aquel entonces. No tiene de qué preocuparse, Cullen, no estoy enamorado de ella. Enviaré mis mediocres garabatos a otra persona esta temporada.

—Me alegra oírlo —indicó Edward—. ¿Es alguien a quien conozcamos? —Lo cierto es que creo que usted la conoce muy bien. La bella Bella Swan.

—¿La señora Swan? —preguntó Alvanley—. ¿Una de las organizadoras de esos bailes benéficos? No sabía que fuera tras viudas respetables, Fitz. Pensaba que era demasiado puritana para su gusto.

—No se mostró tan puritana anoche cuando bailé con ella —comentó Bentham—. Su sonrisa era tan cálida que casi rompo a sudar. Y se mueve como un ángel en la pista.

—Parece enamorado de ella —dijo lord Worcester.

—Solamente intrigado —respondió Bentham—. Pero pretendo averiguar por dónde van los tiros con una modesta ofrenda floral.

Era lo que Edward había estado esperando. Mandaría a ese idiota a freír espárragos, tal como había hecho con Newton.

—Envíele gardenias —dijo—. Adora las gardenias.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Bentham—. Había pensado enviarle lirios, pues mencionó que era su flor favorita.

—Debe de haberla entendido mal —replicó Edward—. La conozco desde hace años y siempre ha preferido las gardenias. Swan le mandaba un ramo si habían discutido o si quería suavizar su mal humor, por así decirlo. Las gardenias siempre funcionaron.

—¿De veras? —Bentham sonrió—. Entonces le enviaré gardenias. Le agradezco el consejo, Cullen.

—No ha sido nada. Se lo aseguro.

Cuando por fin salió por la puerta principal y bajó las escaleras, Edward lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Newton estaba fuera y Bentham lo estaría muy pronto. Sabía que estaba mal que interfiriera en la vida de Bella, y mucho peor sentirse alegre por ello. Pero hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Newton y Bentham por supuesto que no. Ni tampoco ninguno de los otros. La segunda mentira, la que le había dicho a Bentham, había surgido con la misma facilidad que la primera. Cierto era que no se trataba de la segunda mentira, ni siquiera de la tercera. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas mentiras le había contado a Bella aquella noche en su sala de estar cuando se había enfrentado por vez primera a aquella maldita lista. Supuso que se estaba convirtiendo en un bellaco de primera categoría. Debería sentirse avergonzado. Debería sentir remordimientos. Sin embargo, aquello le resultaba muy divertido y se sentía endemoniadamente contento consigo mismo. De repente, sintió la necesidad de correr tras los candidatos restantes y fastidiarles todos sus planes. Estaba de tan buen humor que recorrió St. James's Street riendo a mandíbula batiente. Decidió pasarse por la academia de boxeo de Gentleman Jackson para quemar parte de ese exceso de energía. Y, aunque pueda parecer increíble, su suerte continuó. Nada más entrar en las salas de Bond Street y quedarse a contemplar cómo Jackson entrenaba con un joven petimetre, Edward no se percató de que sir Eric Yorkie entraba en la sala. Este se puso al lado de Edward y observó las instrucciones del afamado púgil con gran interés. Una vez la clase hubo terminado, se puso a charlar con Edward, que se aseguró de mencionar a Bella en la conversación. En cuestión de minutos, Yorkie estaba pidiéndole consejo al mejor amigo de la señora Swan.

—¿Que sobre qué temas le gusta hablar? Bueno —dijo Edward—, puedo decirle que siempre le han interesado las actividades de hombres. Jamás he conocido a una mujer que disfrute tanto escuchando todos los detalles de, pongamos, una pelea de gallos.

—Está bromeando —dijo Yorkie mientras se quitaba la chaqueta preparándose para entrenarse con el púgil—. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de la misma mujer.

—Le estoy hablando muy en serio. Mientras que otras mujeres perderían el conocimiento, la señora Swan disfruta de cada truculento detalle. Entre nosotros dos, sospecho que encuentra esas actividades tan masculinas muy seductoras.

—¿De veras?

—Tan solo son suposiciones. Pero cuando su difunto esposo y yo hablábamos de un combate de boxeo, por ejemplo, ella insistía en que le describiéramos cada golpe al detalle. Parecía entusiasmada y de las palabras de Swan deduje que siempre se mostraba muy apasionada tras esas conversaciones. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

—¡Dios bendito! Jamás lo habría imaginado. Qué fascinante.

—No le gusta revelar esta pasión suya, claro está, y la mayoría de los hombres jamás soñarían poder hablar con ella de tales cosas. Se ganaría su interés si fuera el primer hombre que se atreve a hacerlo.

—¡Como que me llamo Eric que lo haré! Y, de esa manera, un tercer nombre quedó eliminado de la lista. Tres hombres cuyos rostros ya no aparecerían más en las truculentas imágenes que habían comenzado a atormentar los pensamientos de Edward, imágenes de Bella haciendo el amor con otro hombre.

¿Ve cómo cuido de ella, Jacob, tal como le prometí? No permitiré

que ningún papanatas indigno de ella ocupe su lugar en vuestro

lecho conyugal.

Bella lo mataría si descubriera sus mentiras y tretas, y estaba seguro de merecerlo. A pesar de ello, Edward era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, pues no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

un poco celosillo nuestro edward pero tambien un tonto jeje nos vemos pronto y comenten que tal la historia trato de actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo pero con el trabajo es medio dificil para trascribir y corrgir la historia je

besos lorena anahi


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el escenario y toda la atención iba dirigida a la bella voz de Angelica Catalani mientras cantaba el papel de Susanna en Le Nozze di Figaro. Edward, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en la actuación. Había demasiadas distracciones, muy particularmente la perturbadora imagen de lord Hopwood sentado demasiado cerca de Bella. No habían llegado juntos al teatro. Bella había llegado con lady Brandon, su sobrina y otra joven. Pero Hopwood no se había separado del lado de Bella y había dejado claro que, aquella noche al menos, ella le pertenecía. Exactamente igual que Emmett McCarthy había hecho con lady Weber. Edward se habría apostado cualquier cosa a que aquellos dos eran amantes. No le habían pasado desapercibidos los roces a hurtadillas y las ardientes miradas que se regalaban. ¿Acaso Bella estaba tramando una situación similar? ¿Ya había planeado una cita con Hopwood? ¿Quizá incluso esa noche? Cuando Bella les había ofrecido asientos en el palco de Brandon a Edward y a Tanya, Edward había aceptado encantado la invitación, feliz porque parecía que Bella quería pasar algún tiempo con Tanya y conocerla mejor. No se había esperado tener que ser testigo de una seducción en curso pues, aunque Bella aún no hubiera decidido quién sería el afortunado caballero, Hopwood estaba intentando conquistarla sin duda alguna. Edward había bromeado con que Hopwood era demasiado mayor para ella, y todavía lo pensaba. No era tanto una cuestión de edad (apenas si tenía cuarenta años), sino de actitud. Hopwood no parecía mostrar una actitud enérgica frente a la vida. Conducía los carruajes con precaución y cuando montaba a caballo no dejaba que su montura pasara del medio galope. Rara vez se lanzaba a galopar. Jamás lo había visto en veladas deportivas como en el bar de boxeo de Jackson o la academia de esgrima de Henry Angelo. Uno no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría en forma. Probablemente no lo suficiente para los propósitos de Bella. Tal como Edward lo veía, Hopwood no era digno de ella en ningún aspecto. Mientras Edward miraba, Hopwood tomó la mano de Bella y la colocó en lo alto de su brazo para, a continuación, cubrirla con su otra mano. Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, y después dejó la mano en su brazo para que todos los allí presentes lo vieran, maldita fuera esa mujer. Se le hacía extraño verla con otro hombre, ver su mano posada sobre la mano de otro hombre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla con Jacob, a saber que pertenecía a Jacob, que no le gustaba verla con otro. Era como una afrenta a su difunto amigo. Edward tenía el deseo irracional de levantar a Hopwood por el pescuezo, plantar su pie con firmeza en su trasero y tirarlo a toda velocidad por el borde del palco para que cayera al foso orquestal. En nombre de Jacob. Pero su amigo estaba muerto y Bella no le pertenecía a nadie. Ni siquiera al hombre que sostenía su mano. Edward frunció el ceño y cogió la mano de Tanya. Esta dio un pequeño respingo, pero no la retiró. Suspiró de frustración. ¿Por qué no podría mostrarse al menos tan complaciente como Bella? Sobre todo porque tenía más derecho a tomar posesión de su mano que Hopwood la de Bella. A lo largo de la semana, Edward había escoltado a su prometida por la ciudad y todavía no había mostrado ningún gesto afectuoso para con él. Le sonreía con gracia y respondía en tono agradable a sus intentos de entablar una conversación. Pero casi nunca era ella quien las iniciaba. Edward esperaba que para aquel entonces su timidez ya hubiese comenzado a desaparecer. Los preparativos del compromiso habían sido los habituales. Todo había sido discutido y aprobado por su padre antes de preguntarle siquiera a Tanya. No habían pasado un instante solos hasta los pocos minutos de que dispuso Edward para pedirle su mano. Ella había aceptado con dulzura y a él no le había parecido que estuviera disgustada por el matrimonio, a pesar de que habían sido sus padres quienes lo habían alentado. Sin embargo, cada vez que la tocaba podía sentir la tensión en ella. Y cada vez que intentaba besarla, ella le ofrecía unos labios tensos y rígidos, y se apartaba rápidamente. Era una situación incómoda. Edward llevaba años cortejando de manera satisfactoria a mujeres y, sin embargo, no parecía capaz de cortejar a su propia prometida. Era muy joven, sí, pero mujeres más jóvenes se habían abalanzado sobre él, habían coqueteado abiertamente con él, le habían invitado a seducirlas. Temía que se tratara más de un problema de inocencia que de juventud. Sospechaba que Tanya era muy ingenua respecto a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres y que su responsabilidad era enseñarle. Observó su perfil mientras ella miraba al escenario. Su cabello rubio claro estaba recogido en una profusión de rizos y algunos mechones le caían por la nuca. Siempre se había sentido atraído por su bello cuello; una vez había deseado recorrerlo con su lengua. Todavía deseaba hacerlo. Posó sus ojos en otro cuello que conocía y admiraba desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Bella llevaba su cabello oscuro en un recogido más alto y sofisticado, adornado con cuentas y pequeñas ramitas de flores. No le caía ningún rizo por el cuello. Su nuca quedaba perfectamente expuesta, y no solo la nuca. El vestido que llevaba era de corte bajo por detrás y revelaba la línea elegante de sus hombros y espalda, así como una gloriosa expansión de pálida piel tan suave y delicada como la porcelana de Chelsea. Y aunque estaba sentada en un ángulo desde el que no le podía ver el pecho, Edward no podía olvidar que este quedaba tan expuesto como su espalda. Iba vestida para seducir y Hopwood tenía una perspectiva inmejorable de sus dulces, pálidas y femeninas curvas. Y de las esmeraldas de Jacob en su garganta. Edward tenía más que suficiente para mantener sus ojos gratamente ocupados. Tanya tenía encantos de sobra, incluso a pesar de estar envueltos en su juventud e inocencia. Después de todo, se había sentido lo suficientemente atraído por esos encantos como para pedirle matrimonio. Iba a acabar volviéndose loco si seguía comparando a Tanya y a Bella. No había comparación posible. Eran totalmente diferentes, únicas, bellas, cada una a su manera. No era justo comparar a Tanya con una mujer madura y sofisticada que sabía más del mundo, que tenía experiencia con los hombres. Edward apartó los ojos de la perfecta nuca de Bella, tan estrechamente cercana a Hopwood. En vez de ello se concentraría en cortejar a su prometida. Su mano seguía posada sobre la de ella y comenzó lentamente a acariciar sus dedos. Escuchó una leve inspiración, pero Tanya mantuvo la vista en el escenario. Edward soltó el botón de su guante, colocó un dedo en el borde y procedió a trazar pequeños círculos en su piel expuesta. Al principio se mostró tan tensa que no parecía siquiera respirar. Poco apoco, sin embargo, Edward notó como iba relajándose y dio las gracias en silencio. Solo había que tener un poco de paciencia. Debía recordar su juventud y tomarse su tiempo. Así que continuó acariciando suavemente su muñeca durante el resto del primer acto. En el intermedio, Edward se levantó junto a los otros caballeros del palco y se ofreció para llevarles un refrigerio a las damas. Le agradó ver que Bella había reunido a las mujeres más jóvenes (la sobrina de lady Brandon, la señorita Thirkill y su amiga la señorita Billingsley) en torno a Tanya. Probablemente se sentiría más cómoda con muchachas más acordes a su edad. Le mandó un mensaje de agradecimiento a Bella con la mirada, y ella le sonrió. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta del palco, Edward vislumbró cómo Hopwood colocaba una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de Bella mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para hablarle. Las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente de aquel hombre tocándola de una forma más íntima hicieron que a Edward se le retorciera el estómago. Tenía que controlarse. Los asuntos privados de Bella no eran de su incumbencia. No sabía por qué todo este tema del amante de Bella le afectaba tanto, pero lo cierto era que le estaba sacando de quicio. «Está enamorado de esa mujer. Siempre lo ha estado.» La acusación de Rochdale seguía rondándole por la cabeza. No era cierto, por supuesto que no. Edward la admiraba. La respetaba. Se preocupaba por ella. Pero Bella era la mujer de su mejor amigo. Jamás habría traicionado a Jacob enamorándose de ella. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a admitir que le atraía. Hasta podría aceptar que siempre había sentido cierta atracción por ella, pero por el bien de su amistad la había enterrado en lo más profundo de sí, tanto que prácticamente había desaparecido con los años. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras observaba cómo otros hombres la miraban con admiración, incluso lujuria, esa atracción tiempo atrás enterrada había vuelto a salir a la superficie. Y, como su compromiso con Tanya implicaba que no podría dar rienda suelta a esa atracción, se estaba viendo obligado a hacer estupideces para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros hombres pudiera tampoco. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que iba a cometer otra estupidez. Se apartó y salió del palco con McCarthy. Hopwood los seguía de cerca.

— Hopwood —dijo Edward, mientras se abrían paso por el pasillo atestado de gente—, usted tenía una finca en Suffolk, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra tanto verla fuera de casa… y ocupada. — Emily Ulley, que había abandonado su palco para saludar a unas personas, lanzó una mirada al asiento vacío de lord Hopwood.

— Está impresionante esta noche, y todos los hombres más atractivos están pendientes de su persona. Estoy orgullosa de usted, querida.

¿De veras? ¿No cree que esté siendo… desleal?

¿A Jacob? Tonterías. Él habría querido que disfrutara. No tengo duda de que lo aprobaría. Y yo también. Bella cogió la mano de su cuñada y la estrechó.

—Gracias, Emily. Me alegra saber que al menos algunos miembros de la familia de Jacob no creen que no tenga corazón.

—Nadie piensa eso de usted, querida.

—¿Ni siquiera su madre?

Emily levantó un hombro.

—Cambiará de opinión. Dele tiempo.

Bella no creía que la madre de Jacob fuese a cambiar de opinión, pero no dijo nada. Emily le habló brevemente sobre la ópera, y después se despidió para ir a visitar los otros palcos. Bella se dirigió a continuación a donde se encontraban Alice y Rosalie.

—¿Y bien? — susurró Rosalie —. ¿Será lord Hopwood?

— Sshh —dijo Bella y miró a Tanya y a las dos otras jóvenes que estaban cerca de ellas—. Podrían oírnos.

—Están demasiado ocupadas hablando de sombreros y adornos de encaje —dijo Alice, mirando por encima de sus hombros al trío—. No están interesadas ni lo más mínimo en lo que tres mujeres mayores tengan que decir. Dan por sentado que tres viudas marchitas no tienen nada más interesante de qué hablar que de recetas de infusiones o la mejor forma de aliviar el dolor de nuestras maltrechas articulaciones.

—Si ellas supieran —dijo Rosalie riendo. Después miró a las muchachas—. Confieso que estoy sorprendida de que Cullen se haya prometido con la mocosa de los Denaly. ¡Qué lástima desperdiciar toda esa gloriosa masculinidad en esa niñita bobalicona! ¡Y esas risitas tontas!

Las infames risitas ahogadas de Tanya subieron de tono en ese preciso momento. Bella reprimió un gemido.

—Confieso que opino lo mismo —dijo—. Pero Edward parece haberse encaprichado de ella. Tanya es muy dulce. Y muy tímida, creo.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, es una lástima. Pero quiero que me cuente todo sobre lord Hopwood antes de que vuelva. Cuéntenos, Bella.

—No hay nada que contar. —Bella habló en voz baja por lo que las otras dos mujeres tuvieron que acercarse para poder oírla—. Lord Hopwood se ha mostrado muy atento. Pero aparte de un breve paseo ensu coche de caballos por el parque, esta es la primera vez que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. No obstante, me gusta.

—Es realmente atractivo —dijo Alice.

—Creo que sería un buen candidato —dijo Rosalie—. ¿La ha besado ya?

—No.

—Entonces quizá sea mejor que espere a que lo haga —dijo Rosalie—, antes de decidir si quiere ir más allá. Al menos, eso es lo que yo haría. Creo que un hombre debe besar bien, ¿no creen?

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Alice—. Hay más intimidad física que en… el acto en sí. Las veces que no deseaba retorcerle el cuello, Brandon hacía que me temblaran las piernas con sus besos. — McCarthy besa muy bien —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa petulante—. Tiene una lengua muy ágil.

—Así que, ¿ya son amantes? —preguntó Bella.

—Desde la noche de nuestro primer baile. Está a la altura de mi joven escocés.

—Felicidades —dijo Alice.

—No creo que pueda tener una aventura tan rápido —confesó Bella—. Necesito conocer un poco más a un hombre antes de poder intimar con él.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Alice—. Incluso aunque el placer físico fuera extraordinario, no me merecería la pena si descubriera que ese caballero no podría gustarme.

—Tonterías —disintió Rosalie—. Están siendo demasiado exigentes. Recuerden, no estamos buscando marido. Solo un poco de diversión.

—Cierto —dijo Alice—, pero preferiría conocer a un hombre durante algo más que unas pocas semanas, creo.

—En lo que a mí respecta —declaró Bella—, seguiré siendo exigente, si no les importa. Ya me he llevado unas cuantas decepciones con los caballeros que consideré.

—¿Y cómo es eso? — convino Alice—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, primero fue Trevor Fitzwilliam.

—Ah, el poeta —observó Rosalie con un suspiro melancólico—. Un hombre absolutamente guapísimo.

—Puede ser —comentó Bella—, pero no puedo tener en demasiada consideración a un hombre que no presta la menor atención a lo que le digo. El muy canalla me envió un ramo enorme de gardenias después de que le dijera claramente que los lirios son mi flor favorita.

—Concedámosle el beneficio de la duda —dijo Alice—. Puede que haya pensado que todos los demás le enviarían lirios y solo quería ser original.

— ¿Después de decirle que las gardenias me hacían estornudar?

Rosalie rio entre dientes.

—Oh, querida.

—Creo que no prestó atención a nada de lo que le dije cuando hablamos sobre flores, de lo contrario no entiendo que me mandara uno de sus sonetos comparando mi piel con los pétalos de una gardenia.

—Me parece un detalle encantador —dijo Alice.

—La cuestión es que estaba más interesado en su poema que en lo que realmente me gustaría a mí. ¿Cómo ha podido ignorar el hecho de que esas malditas flores me hacen enfermar? No, no puedo preocuparme por un hombre más interesado en sí mismo que en mí.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Rosalie—. Es probable que un hombre así ignore sus necesidades y solo busque llegar a su meta.

Las tres rompieron a reír y unas pocas cabezas se volvieron a su paso, así que se juntaron aún más.

—Y luego fue sir Arthur Denney —continuó Bella.

—¿Qué pasó con él? — preguntó Rosalie.

—Me llevó a dar un paseo en su coche de caballos por el parque y se pasó todo el tiempo hablándome de una pelea de gallos a la que había acudido el día anterior.

— ¡Ugh! —Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Me relató cada picotazo y cada golpe. Cada onza de sangre derramada y de plumas desgarradas con un detallismo insoportable. Creía que iba a vomitar.

—Qué cosa tan horrible —aseguró Rosalie.

—No dice mucho de su sensibilidad —manifestó Alice.

—Para nada. Pensaréis que él se percató de que estaba palideciendo. O peor. De que me estaban dando náuseas. Pero eso no le detuvo. Incluso cuando le pedí que cambiara de tema, se echó a reír y se volvió más truculento si cabe. Jamás he bajado de un carruaje tan rápido en mi vida. No podía esperar a librarme de él.

—Me pregunto cómo tratará un hombre así a una mujer en la cama —dijo Rosalie.

—Confío —respondió Bella— en que ninguna de nosotras llegue a saberlo.

—Así que ahora solo queda lord Hopwood —comentó Alice.

—Todavía contemplo algunos nombres más —dijo Bella—. Tayler Crowley y lord Michael Newton, por ejemplo, todavía no han hecho nada para indignarme. Pensaba que lord Aldershot había mostrado algún interés, pero últimamente parece rehuirme.

—Si las cosas no salen bien con lord Hopwood —dijo Rosalie—, le recomendaría a lord Michael. Sin duda alguna es el más guapo y llena muy bien sus pantalones.

— ¡Rosalie!

—Oh, tonterías. No me digan que no se han dado cuenta. Ah, aquí está McCarthy.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada del palco, donde Emmett McCarthy charlaba con otros dos caballeros.

—Espero que lord Hopwood no le decepcione —manifestó Alice.

—Yo también. —Bella observó a las tres muchachas, que charlaban animadamente y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección—. Parecen congeniar muy bien.

Alice sonrió.

—Emily jamás para de hablar. Y mis dos hijas están en su etapa parlanchina, deseosas por escuchar todos los detalles de los bailes. He de reconocer que a veces las tres llegan a agotarme. — Se detuvo y observó a su sobrina y a las demás durante un instante—. La señorita Denaly tendrá tres o cuatro años más que Emily, pero parece igual de joven.

—Sí, parece terriblemente joven para su edad. Creo que tiene veinte o veintiuno. He de confesar que me resulta difícil imaginármela como mujer de Edward.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que se sentiría igual con cualquier mujer con la que él decidiera casarse. Han sido amigos muy íntimos como para poder ser objetiva.

—Probablemente tenga razón. Pero me preocupa ese matrimonio. Me siento enfadada porque haya escogido una joven así, alguien que probablemente no pueda ofrecerle más que su juventud y belleza.

—Tenga cuidado, Bella. Está haciendo suposiciones donde no debería. No sabe cómo son las cosas entre ellos en privado.

—Pero conozco a Edward, y no puedo imaginar que encuentre ninguna satisfacción con una joven dócil. ¿Usted sí? Tanya no es el tipo de mujer que se vaya a enfrentar a él, que discuta con él, que le exponga sus pareceres.

—El hecho de que usted se comporte de esa manera con él no quiere decir que busque eso en la mujer con la que se case. Quizá quiera una esposa dócil. La mayoría de los hombres lo quieren.

Pero Bella no creía que eso fuera lo que Edward quería. Al menos no podía creerlo. Edward había visto cómo había sido su matrimonio con Jacob, cómo habían sido una pareja que se trataba de igual a igual, que tenían mucho en común, pero que aun así podían mostrarse en desacuerdo y discutir; había sido testigo de cómo lo compartían todo, de cómo se conocían el uno al otro. Ese era el tipo de matrimonio que él querría. Eso era lo que Bella quería para él. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, no creía que fuera a encontrarlo con Tanya.

¿Sabe, Alice? Creo incluso que le teme un poco.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé. No parece cómoda con él.

—En público. Su comportamiento con él en privado puede ser diferente. Después de todo, nos pasa a la mayoría de nosotros. No se preocupe por ellos, Bella. Estarán bien. Y también usted.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. Tan solo me siento un poco triste porque mi larga amistad con Edward no volverá a ser la misma.

Alice le tocó el brazo.

—Puede que no sea la misma, pero no tiene por qué terminar del todo. Le vendría bien hacerse amiga de la joven. Si quiere que Edward siga en su vida, tendrá que aceptar a Tanya.

—Lo sé. Quizá vaya a conversar un poco con ella ahora.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las tres muchachas, que hacían como que no se percataban de los gritos de los jóvenes que desde abajo intentaban atraer su atención. Se colocó al lado de Tanya.

—Los jóvenes nunca cambian —dijo—. También gritaban desde la platea en mi época. Tanya se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Me parecen muy tontos.

—Oh, tan solo están alegres. Me parecen muy divertidos. Pero usted prefiere hombres mayores, ¿verdad? Como el señor Cullen.

Tanya se ruborizó.

—Lo prefiero a él. No importa que sea algo mayor que yo.

Bella se echó a reír.

¿Algo mayor? Querida mía, casi tiene seis años más que yo.

— ¿De veras?

—Pero eso no importa cuando se está enamorada. Será un buen esposo. Y es muy afortunado por tener una mujer tan joven y hermosa.

—Gracias. Es muy amable por su parte.

Bella hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Cuénteme, ¿está disfrutando de la temporada?

—Oh, sí. Hemos ido a tantas fiestas y bailes, y el señor Cullen me ha llevado a galerías y museos. Ha sido muy divertido. Y educativo.

—¿Educativo? —Bella sonrió—. Las cosas han cambiado y mucho desde que yo era joven. Lo último que quería durante la temporada era algo educativo. Pero las cosas son distintas ahora, ¿no es cierto? En mi época, las muchachas buscaban hombres más jóvenes y todas querían uno con título nobiliario. Nadie quería las atenciones de alguien con un título inferior al de un baronet, a menos que tuviera mucho dinero. —Rio en voz baja—. Claro que yo ya estaba comprometida cuando vine a la ciudad por vez primera para mi primera temporada, así que no tenía que preocuparme por cosas tales. Creo que las jóvenes modernas como usted tampoco se preocupan por ello, ¿verdad? El señor Cullen no tiene título nobiliario ni tampoco es excesivamente rico.

Tanya levantó la barbilla indignada.

—No, no me preocupa que el señor Cullen carezca de título, aunque su abuelo fue conde. Y su fortuna satisfizo lo suficiente a mi padre.

—Sí, por supuesto. No pretendía cuestionar en modo alguno al señor Cullen. Como usted sabrá, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Solo quería felicitarle por no estar tan obsesionada con los títulos y las fortunas como lo estaban las jóvenes durante mi temporada y, me atrevería a decir, como siguen estándolo algunas. Muchas de esas muchachas estarían compitiendo por la atención de algunos de esos jóvenes de la platea. De lord Ushworth, por ejemplo. O de sir George Lowestof. Sonría, querida. Los dos la están mirando con sus anteojos de teatro. Tanya dejó escapar una risita tonta. El alboroto de los hombres que volvían al palco hizo que las dos dieran la espalda a la bulliciosa multitud y se dirigieran a sus asientos. Lord Hopwood, con aspecto de estar agotado, le acercó una copa de vino a Bella y la ayudó a ocupar de nuevo su asiento.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo—, pero tengo noticias un tanto angustiantes.

—Oh, querido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Como usted ya sabe, poseo una finca cerca de Higham, en Suffolk. Acabo de saber que las lluvias recientes han hecho que el Brett se desbordara y toda la zona ha quedado completamente inundada. Puede que mi casa esté anegada.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Qué espanto!

—Sí, me temo que tendré que irme mañana a primera hora. Quiero llegar allí tan pronto como me sea posible para conocer el alcance de los daños.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Me temo que eso significa que no podré acompañarla a la fiesta en Miss enden. Lo lamento de veras. Me apetecía muchísimo.

—A mí también, señor mío, pero lo comprendo perfectamente. No debe preocuparse por mí.

—Es usted muy amable. Pero además de perderme la fiesta, me temo que no podré quedarme hasta el final de la ópera. Debo irme ya para comenzar los preparativos del viaje. Confío en que pueda perdonarme. Se levantó, tomó la mano de Bella y se inclinó.

—A sus pies, señora.

Cuando las cortinas del palco se cerraron tras él, Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de contrariedad. A continuación miró a Rosalie, quien arqueó las cejas interrogante. Bella negó con la cabeza. Otra desilusión. ¿Encontraría alguna vez al hombre adecuado? ¿Llegaría a convertirse en una viuda alegre de verdad? Mientras volvía el rostro hacia el escenario, alcanzó a ver a Edward, que esbozaba una desconcertante sonrisa de satisfacción.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lamento la demora pero al fin actualizo

De mas esta decir que la historia es una adaptación a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Candice Hern yo solo juego con ellos sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la historia

Capitulo 7

—Mírela, Rochdale. —

Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared en el fastuoso salón de la casa de los Ellenborough, convertido en sala de baile para el segundo baile del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes de la temporada.

—Estoy mirando —dijo Rochdale—, y estoy, como no podría ser de otra manera, impresionado. Su futura esposa es un sueño. Es la joven más guapa del baile. Todos y cada uno de los hombres de Londres saben de su buena fortuna. No es necesario que se regodee de ello. Tanya estaba bailando unos pasos de una danza folclórica con lord Dimitri y estaba resplandeciente.

—Pero mire lo feliz que parece. Mire con qué facilidad ríe. ¿Por qué no puede mostrarse tan despreocupada conmigo como con ese joven cachorro?

Rochdale le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—Por Dios santo, ¿ya está desempeñando el papel de novio celoso?

—No estoy celoso. No exactamente. Tan solo desearía que se sintiera así de cómoda en mi presencia. Ha mostrado más vivacidad con cualquier otra pareja de baile que conmigo. Más de la que nunca ha mostrado conmigo, para ser más precisos.

Rochdale arqueó una ceja.

—¿Le preocupa que le vaya a dejar plantado?

—No. Tanya es una persona demasiado educada y distinguida como para hacer algo así. Pero empieza a preocuparme que no vaya a poder hacer que sea feliz. ¿Soy demasiado mayor para ella?

Su amigo rezongó.

—No demasiado mayor, pero probablemente demasiado estúpido. Los dos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. Usted cuando le propuso matrimonio y ella cuando aceptó. No empiece a cuestionarse su matrimonio a posteriori. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—No estoy cuestionándomelo.

—Pero creo que le está entrando miedo y se está echando para atrás.

—Me siento mayor, eso es todo. Incluso Bella está radiante del brazo de un hombre más joven. Mírela allí con Newton.

Bella estaba en la misma fila de la disposición del baile que Tanya. Justo a su lado. Algunos de los pasos del baile requerían que se cruzaran entre ellas e intercambiaran sus parejas. Las dos damas parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho. Bella sonreía y reía con lord Michael Newton del mismo modo que Tanya hacía con Dimitri.

—Y ese es el verdadero problema, ¿no es cierto? — dijo Rochdale.

—Todavía sigue enojado por el hecho de que Bella quiera tener un amante. Esa sonrisa a su joven acompañante le resulta cuanto menos irritante, ya que sabe a qué podría conducir, mientras que, por el contrario, no teme que Tanya le traicione.

¿Estaba haciendo eso? ¿Se estaba inventando problemas con Tanya porque seguía irritado por todo aquel asunto del amante de Bella? Probablemente hubiera algo de cierto en lo que había dicho Rochdale. Newton seguía todavía en la competición y además parecía contar con el favor de Bella. Edward odiaba pensar en aquello, creía que acabaría muy mal, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Bella no es mi problema —dijo.

—No, no lo es.

—Pero Tanya sí. Espero que tarde o temprano se muestre más dulce conmigo, pero no tengo experiencia con vírgenes inocentes.

Rochdale alzó las manos y las posó sobre los hombros de Edward como si quisiera descartarse de aquella conversación.

—A mí no me mire —dijo—. Las jóvenes inocentes me dan dolor de estómago. Jamás me acerco a ellas. Está nerviosa, ¿no?

—Sí, la mayoría del tiempo, aunque en alguna ocasión baja un poco la guardia. Estoy aprendiendo que, a la hora de tratar a jóvenes inocentes, uno debe ir despacio, con cuidado.

—O quizá no.

Edward se giró hacia Rochdale.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Tiene cierta reputación con las mujeres, amigo. Es posible que esa reputación le intrigue a Tanya. Puede que en el fondo esté deseando que se abalance sobre ella, que esté suspirando por descubrir si todo lo que se dice de usted es cierto.

—¿Abalanzarme sobre ella? —Edward rio entre dientes—. Mucho me temo que si me abalanzara sobre ella, sufriría un desvanecimiento.

—¿Está seguro? Puede que la esté malinterpretando.

Edward observó cómo Tanya realizaba las figuras del baile con Dimitri, sonriendo feliz. Le resultaba difícil creer la teoría de Rochdale. Si quisiera que Edward se abalanzara sobre ella, al menos le habría sonreído así.

—No, no lo creo, pero quizá debería intentar un poco más de agresividad para salir de dudas. No lanzarme sobre ella, pero sí quizá algo más que un casto beso en la mejilla.

Continuó observando a su prometida, preguntándose qué haría ella si la besara, si la besara de verdad. Sus ojos se trasladaron hasta Bella, que se estaba desplazando grácilmente hasta un extremo para dar allí un doble giro. Llevaba un vestido de seda color verde esmeralda que flotaba y se le pegaba al cuerpo con cada movimiento, enviando provocativas pistas del cuerpo que había bajo él. Una vez más, iba vestida para seducir y Newton no se había molestado siquiera en ocultar que él también lo había apreciado.

—Es una bella mujer.

Edward se volvió y vio a Tyler Crowley a su lado.

Santo Dios. Otro de los hombres de la lista de Bella para atormentarlo.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Edward.

—No puede apartar la vista de ella, ¿verdad? —

Crowley rio irónico.

—Bueno, la tendrá toda para usted muy pronto, Cullen. Nos ha ganado la mano a todos logrando comprometerse antes de que comenzara siquiera la temporada. El muy artero.

Edward arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Crowley daba por sentado que estaba mirando a Tanya y no a Bella.

—Perdóneme si he interferido en cualquier plan que tuviera en mente y que implicara a la señorita Denaly. Crowley rompió a reír.

—Nada de eso, se lo aseguro. Lo que quería decir era que ha echado un poco a perder la diversión de la temporada sacando a una de las jóvenes más bonitas de la carrera. Además —añadió guiñando un ojo cómplice—. Le he echado el ojo a otra potra. Su mirada recorrió la pista de baile y Edward contuvo un gruñido.

—¿Espera entonces —dijo— seguir mi ejemplo y anunciar su propio compromiso esta temporada?

Las cejas de Crowley casi se le agolpan en la frente del susto.

—Santo Dios, en modo alguno. —

Sus ojos se desplazaron de izquierda a derecha mientras escudriñaba con rapidez la sala.

— Por favor, le ruego que ni siquiera susurre en voz baja tal idea en un evento como este. Puede oírle la madre de alguna joven y decidir que yo sería la pareja perfecta para su poco agraciada progenie.

—Perdón —dijo Edward, conteniéndose esta vez para no reír—.Deduzco que tiene otra cosa en mente con cierta dama.

—Está en lo cierto. Y no es casarme, se lo puedo asegurar.

—Un poco de diversión, entonces.

Crowley guiñó el ojo de nuevo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es.

—Le deseo buena suerte en la cacería, amigo. ¿Y quién es la dama, sino le molesta decirlo?

Crowley se acercó a Edward y señaló con la cabeza a la pista de baile.

—La bella señora Swan.

Edward fingió parecer sorprendido.

— ¿Habla usted en serio?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Va a decirme que es un modelo de corrección y decoro y que es remotamente probable que una mujer así quiera implicarse en un breve escarceo. Pero le digo que esta temporada está diferente. Tengo la corazonada de que está lista para volver a la competición.

— ¿Lo cree? —

El semblante de Edward se tornó meditabundo.-

—Supongo que es posible. Lleva mucho tiempo sin Swan y desea que alguien lo reemplace en su lecho. No me sorprendería que lo echara de menos. Swan era…, bueno, dejémoslo en que su sustituto tendrá que estar a la altura.

Los ojos de Crowley se abrieron como platos.

—Quiere decir…

Edward asintió.

—Jacob y yo éramos amigos desde nuestra época de estudiantes en Oxford y tuve más de una ocasión para observar… sus atributos.-

Se acercó más a Crowley y bajó la voz.

_Estaba dotado como un semental.

Crowley palideció.

—¿De veras?

—Jamás he visto a un hombre que ni siquiera se le acercara —dijo Edward susurrándole de manera confabuladora—. Y también sabía qué hacer con ello. Eso me han contado. En Oxford todos le llamaban la Vara. Oh, sí, seguro que su viuda le echa en falta. Sin embargo, el tipo que reemplace su lugar tendrá que ser el adecuado, pues sus expectativas son, digamos, altas. Usted es más hombre que yo, Crowley, por plantearse siquiera intentarlo.

—Bueno, yo, esto, todavía no he decidido si voy a acercarme a ella.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por ello, amigo. Es una dama demasiado educada como para hacer ninguna comparación. Además —dijo dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda—, estoy seguro de que usted dará la talla.

Crowley rio entre dientes incómodo.

—No tengo preocupaciones a ese respecto, se lo prometo. Pero también hay otras mujeres a las que tengo en mente. Quizá vaya mejor tras lady Morpeth. Las dos son mujeres muy hermosas. Todavía no me he decidido.

—Le deseo buena suerte, cualquiera que sea su decisión —dijo Edward.

Crowley se excusó poco después y se batió rápidamente en retirada a la sala de cartas. Lord Rochdale, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se echó a reír socarronamente.

—¡Será canalla! Eso ha sido muy cruel por su parte. ¿La Vara?

Edward sonrió abiertamente. Se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Otro jugador que había abandonado la competición. No creía que a su difunto amigo le importara que hubiese exagerado sus atributos.

Solo estoy cuidando de ella, Jacob, tal como me pidió.

—Si bien es una maniobra brillante para desalentar el interés en la hermosa Bella —dijo Rochdale—, no puedo evitar preguntarme si no habrá perdido la cabeza.

—Para nada. Tan solo he eliminado a algunos caballeros que no eran dignos de la atención de Bella.

— ¿A algunos? ¿No es el primer hombre al que ha engañado para que abandonara sus pretensiones?

—Ha habido dos o tres más. Ninguno de ellos le convenía.

— ¿Y ha usado la misma estratagema con cada uno, advirtiéndoles que quizá no estarían a la altura para la tarea?

Edward sonrió.

—No, esa ha sido una invención imprevista. No me gustaba la forma en que se la comía con los ojos en la pista de baile y cómo la ha llamado potra. Empleé tácticas diferentes con los demás.

—Quizá le resulte divertido, pero ella no le estará agradecida por ello.

—La diversión había desaparecido por completo de los ojos de Rochdale.

_Es más, creo que pediría su cabeza en una bandeja si llegase a enterarse. Lo odiará por esto y entonces, ¿qué es lo que hará?

—No lo descubrirá.

—Maldita sea, Cullen. Esto es una locura. ¿Tiene idea de lo infantil que está siendo su comportamiento? Además de egoísta. ¿Qué le da derecho a interferir en su vida de esta manera?

Negó con la cabeza, indignado.

_Tiene una prometida a la que atender, por el amor de Dios. Preocúpese de ella y deje que otro haga lo mismo con Bella.-

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El semblante triunfal y petulante de Edward se atenuó tras la marcha de su amigo. Rochdale tenía razón. Edward se estaba comportando de una forma egoísta, ridícula y escandalosamente presuntuosa. Y la maldita promesa que le había hecho a Jacob no era más que una excusa. La reciente atracción que sentía hacia Bella y la imposibilidad de actuar de acuerdo a ella, esa era la fuerza motriz de tan estúpido comportamiento. No solo era que no quería que otro hombre fuera el amante de Bella. En lo más profundo, en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón, sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él no le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Tanya, podría haber sido ese amante. Podría haberlo sido. No podía saber si ella habría aceptado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que él se lo habría propuesto. Por culpa de todos aquellos «podría» se había lanzado a aquella locura, a tratar todo aquel asunto como si de una diversión, de un juego, se tratase. No era un juego. Era la vida de Bella. Si ella buscaba añadirle un poco de placer, debería alegrarse por ella. Debería. Pero le resultaba tan difícil.

—¿Está tan desconsolada como yo? —le susurró Edward, mientras Bella y él realizaban uno de los pasos de una danza folclórica.

_Las sonrisas de mi futura novia van dirigidas a su pretendiente favorito. ¿Cree que nos dejarán plantados?

Bella miró a la otra fila donde lord Michael Newton bailaba con Tanya. Bailaban muy bien juntos y la joven estaba radiante. Pero Bella ya se había dado cuenta de que Tanya parecía estar más cómoda con jóvenes más cercanos a su edad.

—Quizá nos rompan el corazón —dijo Bella con una sonrisa cuando el siguiente paso de baile volvió a unirles.

—¡Ajá! Si tiene la capacidad para romper su corazón, eso quiere decir que Newton sigue siendo un candidato.

—Todavía albergo esperanzas en ese sentido —susurró ella—, pero mi corazón no está implicado.

—Pero espera que otras partes sí, ¿no es cierto?

Bella escondió una risa de vergüenza tras una leve tos y miró a Edward mientras las parejas se intercambiaban. Fue incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos durante el resto del baile por miedo a echarse a reír, un comportamiento inexcusable para una de las organizadoras del baile. Abandonaron de mutuo acuerdo la pista antes de que el último baile de la serie comenzara y se dirigieron al salón.

—Cómo se le ocurre tomarme el pelo de esa forma en público —dijo—. Va a acabar con mi aura de reserva aristocrática.

—Puede que sea una de las organizadoras, pero sé que usted no es ni aristocrática ni reservada, así que debe perdonarme.

Miró hacia los invitados que seguían bailando a lo largo de la sala y dijo:

—Mi prometida sigue sonriéndole a Newton. ¿Está celosa?

—No. ¿Y usted?

Rio entre dientes.

—No, pero puedo ver que quizá le resulte atractivo. Es un tipo apuesto, ¿verdad?

Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Edward? ¿De veras está alabando a un hombre en vez de encontrarle estúpidas objeciones?

Edward le lanzó una mirada enigmática, después tiró de ella para que siguiera andando.

—Newton no es mal tipo.

—¡Una alabanza al fin! Esperemos que pueda atraer su atención.

Edward asintió y Bella supo que eso era lo más cercano a una aprobación que iba a obtener de él. Era consciente de que Edward no aprobaba su plan. Probablemente le resultaba difícil pensar en ella con alguien que no fuera Jacob y pensara que estaba traicionando el recuerdo de su amigo al contemplar la posibilidad de tener un amante. Su desaprobación había sido obvia desde el principio. Bella había deseado muchas veces no haberle hablado de su plan.

—Ah, y aquí está mi madre —dijo Edward, cuando vio que Esme Cullen se acercaba hacia ellos del brazo del padre de Edward.

_ Mis damas favoritas han acudido a esta velada.

Bella retiró su brazo para saludar a sus padres. Su madre era una mujer bella, esbelta y elegante. La combinación de los cabellos plateados con su rubio natural hacía que estos se tornaran en un bonito color champán claro. Bella siempre había envidiado cómo envejecían las mujeres de cabellos claros. A las morenas como ella les esperaban años de mechones de sal y pimienta hasta que los cabellos se tornaran completamente canos, un color que envejecía mucho más que el tono dorado champán. Se preguntó si recurriría a los tintes llegado ese momento.

Edward besó a su madre en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de su padre.

—Hola, padre. Lo veo fuerte como un roble —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, no estoy del todo mal —respondió Carlisle Cullen.

No del todo mal. Lo cierto era que el padre de Edward parecía gozar de una salud de hierro. Tenía abundante y espeso cabello cano, con un mechón demasiado largo (igual que su hijo) y unos expresivos ojos verdes que brillaban mientras hablaba. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, con un leve sobrepeso acumulado en su cintura que ejercía cierta presión contra los botones de su chaleco.

—Y la señora Swan —añadió—, qué placer volverla a ver de nuevo. Nos han proporcionado otro maravilloso baile.

Bella le ofreció su mano y él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Para mí también es un placer volver a verlo, señor. Y a usted, señora Cullen.

—Está preciosa, como siempre —le dijo la madre de Edward con una sonrisa amistosa.

_Me alegra verla vestir con colores alegres de nuevo.

—Gracias, señora.

La mirada de Carlisle Cullen siguió a la de Edward, fija en la pista de baile.

—¿No se alegra por mi hijo, señora Swan? —preguntó radiante de orgullo. _¿No le parece que la señorita Denaly es una joven bellísima? Mi hijo no puede apartar la vista de ella.

—Hacen una buena pareja —añadió su esposa sonriendo, mientras observaba a Tanya bailar.

—Y ya era hora, también —observó el padre de Edward.

—Estas cosas no se pueden forzar —alegó la señora Cullen—. Nuestro Edward ha encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Siempre le hemos puesto a Jacob y a usted como ejemplo —le dijo a Bella—. Deseábamos que encontrara a la pareja perfecta, tal como la tuvo Jacob.—

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los bailarines.

— Espero que lo haya hecho.

A Bella no le pasó desapercibida la incertidumbre que había reflejado la voz de la madre de Edward. Lo miró y observó que este mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Tanya.

—Por supuesto que sí —opinó su padre—. La muchacha es bellísima. Una preciosidad, ¿no le parece?

—Es muy bonita —convino Bella—. Edward es la envidia de los caballeros de la temporada.

—¡Ajá! — Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Sabía que sería así. Bien hecho, hijo. Bien hecho.

—Acabo de ver a lady Dewsbury —señaló la madre de Edward—. Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Nos disculpan?

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Edward y Bella siguieron caminando. Bella se sintió tentada de preguntarle a Edward la opinión de su madre acerca de su matrimonio con Tanya, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ya había dicho suficiente. Pasearon en un cómodo silencio durante unos instantes, mientras observaban a los invitados bailar. Los ojos de Edward parecían estar constantemente fijos en Tanya. Bella se preguntó si se habría equivocado acerca de su compromiso. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado deTanya? ¿Estaba implicado emocionalmente, después de todo? Edward bajó la vista y vio que Bella lo estaba mirando. Sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Ayer la llevé a Somerset House para que viera los nuevos cuadros.

— ¿De veras? —

Bella todavía no había tenido tiempo de ver la nueva exposición. Cada año esperaba ansiosa su llegada, cuando Edward, Jacob y ella iban juntos, y tenían después largas y animadas charlas acerca de lo que habían visto. Era más grande que las exposiciones anuales de la British Institution que ambos patrocinaban, y los críticos siempre le daban más importancia a la primera porque la organizaban académicos, y no entendidos. Por lo general, era la más placentera porque no estaban implicados financieramente. Simplemente iban a apreciar obras de arte. El año anterior Edward la había llevado a ella sola y Bella había deseado en secreto que hiciera lo mismo ese año. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que Edward le diera preferencia a Tanya.

—Estoy deseando verla —comentó—. La nueva obra de Wilkie está recibiendo muchísima atención en los periódicos.

—Sí, y no todo son críticas halagadoras —añadió él—. Pero su pieza me encantó y me pareció que estaba llena de vida. Es una obra brillante, que recuerda a Watteau. Le gustará. También hay una obra fascinante de Dawe de un niño rescatado por su madre del nido de un águila. Muy melodramática. Los críticos la ponen por las nubes, pero usted se burlará de su sentimentalismo. Oh, y también hay nuevos retratos de Lawrence.

_¿Buenos?

—Bastante buenos.

—Oh, por qué me lo ha dicho. Sabe mi debilidad por Lawrence. Tendré que ingeniármelas para visitar Somerset House muy pronto.

—Estaría encantado de acompañarla, querida.

—Gracias, Edward. Me encantaría.

—Y quizá le gustaría acompañarnos a Tanya y a mí el jueves a visitar la British Institution para ver los preparativos de la exposición de Reynolds. La mayoría de los cuadros ya están en las instalaciones.

Bella se echó a reír.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Le he hablado de las insinuaciones que hizo la señora Denaly cuando Tanya y ella me visitaron la semana pasada?

—¿Insinuaciones?

—Bueno, eso es lo que me pareció. Me hizo muchas cuestiones acerca de mi amistad con usted. Y creo que ha malinterpretado nuestra relación, y así se lo dije.

Edward soltó un quejido.

—Afirmaba no tener tales preocupaciones —prosiguió Bella—, pero podía notar que creía que yo comportaba algún tipo de amenaza para su relación con Tanya. Teniendo eso en cuenta, dudo mucho que le gustara saber que yo he ido de uno de sus brazos mientras usted llevaba a su hija por la galería de arte de la British Institution.

—Podría decir que usted es nuestra carabina —dijo Edward, sonriendo con picardía.

Bella rio.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar. Encontraré otro acompañante.

—Fijó su mirada de manera significativa en la dirección de lord Michael Newton.

—Lamento lo de la madre de Tanya —dijo Edward—. Quizá debería hablar con ella y tranquilizarla.

—Creo que eso solo daría pie a que pensara que nuestra amistad es algo más de lo que a simple vista parece. Quizá sea mejor no decir nada.

—Supongo que nos estará observando en este momento desde algún oscuro rincón —dijo.

—Entonces no estará viendo nada indecoroso. Simplemente estamos paseando y hablando delante de todos los aquí congregados.

—Podría darle un pellizco furtivo a su encantador trasero cuando pasemos a su lado.

Bella rio.

—No se atreverá.

—No. —Edward bajó la voz hasta un tono dulce y seductor que la cubrió como cálida miel—. Pero con ese vestido tan ceñido, resulta muy tentador.

El aliento de Bella se escapó en forma de suspiro entrecortado y tuvo que volverse para mantener la compostura. Había pensado que iba logrando acostumbrarse a los distintos grados de tensión sexual que tan a menudo impregnaban el aire entre hombres y mujeres, esa tensión de la que era consciente desde hacía tan poco. Pero con Edward la tensión era siempre más fuerte, más perturbadora, cuando debería resultarle más cómoda, ya que él solo estaba bromeando. Deseaba que uno de los demás caballeros que mostraban interés en ella le pudieran proporcionar la misma sensación de hormigueo que tan a menudo sentía con Edward. Caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Bella alzó la vista y percibió que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Qué le preocupa? ¿Es algo de lo que ha dicho su madre?

—Ah, lo ha percibido. Quizá le alegre saber que ella comparte algunas de las mismas dudas que usted expresó acerca de mi compromiso.

—No me alegra, Edward. Lo lamento si le he puesto las cosas difíciles. He prometido ser más optimista. Puedo ver que le tiene cariño a la joven. Lamento si he dicho algo en su contra.

—Preferiría que me hablara con sinceridad, aunque sea algo que no desee oír. Además, he pensado mucho acerca de lo que usted y madre han dicho y, aunque odie tener que admitirlo, estoy preocupado.

—Oh, Edward. —Le estrechó el brazo cariñosamente—. Lo lamento de veras. ¿Qué le preocupa en concreto?

—No estoy seguro de si es todo lo feliz que debería ser con nuestro compromiso. Se muestra tan reticente conmigo, tan tímida. Pero no se comporta así con otros hombres. Mírela con Newton. Y, antes con Dimitri, reía y hablaba como nunca hace conmigo. Y cuando la toco… bueno, me preocupa que no sea feliz conmigo.

Maldita sea. Cada vez estaba más claro que ese matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso. A pesar de que a Bella nunca le había gustado la idea de que Edward se comprometiera con una bobalicona como Tanya, había logrado resignarse, pues creía que Edward era feliz con ese matrimonio. Le perturbaba saber de sus preocupaciones.

—Pero ella me habló muy bien de usted la otra noche en la ópera —dijo—. Es más, lo defendió.

— ¿De veras? Qué sorpresa. —Dejó de hablar un instante, después dijo—. Entonces, ¿le ha hablado de mí?

—Solo a grandes rasgos.

— ¿Nada de confidencias entre mujeres?

—Nada de eso —dijo—. Tanya se comporta de forma educada conmigo, pero no de una forma abiertamente amigable. Quizá comparta las preocupaciones de su madre. En cualquier caso, creo que me ve como una mujer mucho mayor, alguien más de la generación de su madre, no como alguien que pueda ser su confidente.

—Pero usted tiene una edad mucho más cercana a la suya que su madre, esperaba…

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo cuando vio que no continuaba hablando.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que nos hiciéramos amigas íntimas? ¿Que los tres fuéramos como Jacob, usted y yo?

Eso jamás ocurriría. Estaba segura de ello.

—Mis esperanzas no son tan altas —dijo—. Pero esperaba que pudiera hablar con ella por mí, que intentara que se abriera a usted. Desearía saber cuáles son sus sentimientos sobre este matrimonio, sobre mí. Necesito saber si me encuentra ofensivo, o si me teme. Necesito saber si ha sido presionada para comprometerse a un matrimonio que no desea.

— ¿Cree que me lo dirá?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Esperaba que quizá se sintiera más cómoda hablándolo con otra mujer.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente preocupado. Y también Bella. Quizá podría hacer algo para poner fin a las preocupaciones de todos. Le estrechó el brazo y dijo:

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para convertirme en su amiga, Edward, y espero que ella confíe en mí.

—Gracias, querida.

—El baile está a punto de acabar. Intentaré hablar con ella antes de que se la lleve otra pareja de baile.

Bella dejó a Edward y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala de baile. Cuando se acercó a la fila donde Tanya y lord Michael bailaban, vislumbró a Tyler Crowley. Un apuesto caballero que se había mostrado de lo más atento con ella y que seguía ocupando un puesto importante en su lista de amantes potenciales. Seguía prefiriendo a lord Michael por encima del resto, pero una debía mantener abiertas todas las opciones. Además, necesitaba hablar con el señor Crowley. Bella lo vio y lo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. Un semblante extraño se apoderó de su rostro, pero esperó cortés a que Bella se acercara y le tomó la mano que Bella le tendió cuando hubo llegado hasta él.

—Señora Swan —dijo, y le hizo una reverencia. Era la primera vez, que ella recordara, que no había hecho amago de besar el aire situado sobre sus dedos, o incluso sus mismos dedos.

—Señor Crowley, no le había visto llegar. Debe perdonarme por no haberlo recibido correctamente.

—No se preocupe, señora. Ha acudido mucha gente y no es posible atender a todos los invitados.

—Es un número muy gratificante, ¿verdad? Creo que las contribuciones del Fondo alcanzarán una cifra sin precedentes esta temporada. Muchas gracias por venir. Pero deseaba hablar con usted, señor Crowley.

— ¡Oh!

—Sí. Había sido muy amable al invitarme a pasear con usted en su coche de caballos por el parque pasado mañana. Lamento decirle que me veo obligada a cancelar los planes. Hemos tenido que cambiar una reunión del Fondo para esa misma tarde, y debo estar allí. Lo lamento terriblemente.

La expresión tensa de su rostro se suavizó ligeramente y sonrió.

—Lamento que no pueda venir, por supuesto, pero lo entiendo perfectamente.

No parecía para nada decepcionado. Qué desmoralizante.

—Resulta —prosiguió Tyler Crowley— que he oído que habrá una exhibición esa misma tarde en la academia de esgrima de Henry Angelo y así podré acudir. Angelo no es tan encantador como usted, claro, pero intentaré arreglármelas como pueda.

¿Le gusta el arte del manejo de la espada, señor Crowley?

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Mi difunto esposo era un experto espadachín —dijo—. Un maestro de la estocada. También era muy hábil esquivando los estoques. Siempre me resultó muy emocionante verle blandir la espada.

La alegre expresión del rostro del señor Crowley se esfumó y un músculo le tensó la mandíbula.

—Sí —dijo—, sabía lo del señor Swan. Si me disculpa, señora, hay alguien con quien debo hablar. Buenas noches.

Hizo una breve reverencia y se alejó. A Bella le pareció como si hubiera huido de ella. Parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse. Qué irritante le resultaba todo aquello. Quizá no fuera demasiado diplomático hablar con tanto entusiasmo de un difunto esposo a un posible amante. En el futuro tendría que recordarlo.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización besos lore


End file.
